Her Perspective
by HijackMyHeart202
Summary: AU. Callie is a mediator and Arizona is an artist. When their paths cross, sparks immediately fly.   All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this thought so I decided to put it on paper, well, Microsoft word, but yeah, it turned out alright. I'm not sure if this story is terribly accurate, but for the sake of the story, let's just say it is ;). I don't know too much about what an artist does or doesn't. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. **

**Callie POV**

I couldn't believe that Erica had left. Without a word, she had evaporated into thin air. I was mad, but most of all, I was hurt. Every past relationship that I had been in, turned out horribly. I didn't know if it was me or what, but it seemed like I was a lost cause. That maybe, just maybe, I wasn't meant to find love. Maybe I was meant to be alone. It felt like I was drowning. All of my friends were happy and in love or were starting an amazing romance. But not me, I was the one who was destined to be alone. Mark Sloan, my best friend, had tried to set me up on a lot of dates since Erica left, but they didn't turn out well.

First, there was Amanda. She was a beautiful blonde. I liked her, at first. Until she became a psycho…claiming that I was cheating on her…after our third date. If that isn't insecurity, then I don't know what is.

The next person was a man named Bruce. George was the last man I was with and I thought maybe I'd try it again, stop looking for women and settle down with a nice man. Bruce and I dated for about a month. The first time we had sex, it felt pretty good. The times after that weren't as good as the first time. I found myself missing the gentle caresses of a woman. Shortly after I realized that I didn't want a man anymore, I broke it off with Bruce. Never again was I to be with a man. I truly believed that, and I still do.

The last person that I dated was Jenny. She was so beautiful and I thought I had found the person that I was looking for. We were together for a while and I had hope, something that I thought I'd never be able to grasp again. She had a drinking problem. I thought, at first, that I could help her. But she was outrageous when she drank and I thought I could deal with it, but I couldn't. She needed help and I tried to help but she pushed me away, so I stopped fighting. I would have tried to be with her, but she didn't want me. She told me to leave and never come back, and I didn't. A relationship was the last thing that she needed.

I hadn't been on a date in a long time. I was done looking. It did me no good. I decided to let it come to me, if it were to even come. Since I knew that I wouldn't be happy if I ended up with a man, and I didn't want to end up with one, I had made a list of what the perfect woman would be like.

She'd have to be considerate, caring, and a good person.

Now, I'm not shallow, by any means, but she'd have to be beautiful, beautiful enough for me to notice her.

She'd have to have a good job.

She'd have to have her own place…for obvious reasons.

She'd have to be able to make me laugh.

Okay, I know what people are thinking. Why make a list of the perfect woman? Well, I was never one to settle for anything, except maybe my life with George, but I know better, now. So why should I settle? This is my life and I control how I want to live it. I make it how I want, so, when I think that I have met my perfect woman, I'll know that she's worth it.

While I wait, I submerge myself in my work. I always took pride in my work. Being one of the best mediators in the state of Washington, I work at Hanley Law firm. The job was very demanding, but I didn't mind.

**Arizona POV**

Well that was a horrible date. What's that…the sixth one this month? I'm starting to lose hope. When I was younger, I didn't mind dating, but now that I'm almost 34, I want to settle down with a great woman. A woman who I can share my life with, someone who is smart and funny, someone who, when I see them, gives me butterflies like I've never felt before. I say this, but it is near impossible to find exactly what you're looking for.

I'll wait if I have to because I know that she is out there, and that she wants the same thing that I do.

I have been on more dates than I care to admit to. Ever since I broke things off with Joanne, I haven't had a real relationship. I've dated, yes, but nothing ever went past three dates. I could tell that things weren't going to work out. I couldn't get myself to like someone who didn't give me butterflies or weak knees. Some say that those come after you get to know the person, but I didn't think so. When I met Joanne, I had butterflies in my stomach and I knew that she'd be special. And she was, for a while. But she ended up cheating on me with a man. I was hurt but I got over it. What else was I supposed to do?

After that whole ordeal, I decided to move. Seattle seemed like a great place to start over. I had visited numerous times with my family and had always thought that it was a beautiful place. So, after things ended with Joanne, I packed my things and moved. I had no job, I didn't know if I'd be able to find one, but I was drawn to Seattle, so I didn't think twice before relocating.

It has been a month since I moved and I was finally settled into my apartment.

Being a starving artist, I worked from home, at first, until I was asked to make twelve paintings for a nearby law firm. I was going to decline, but something was pulling me in and I ended up agreeing. That was a couple of days ago. I am to meet with Mr. Steven James tomorrow, to talk about the kind of art work he wants on his walls. I'm excited, but a bit nervous. He had seen my work at a local starving artist fair, and instantly fell in love with my paintings.

Even though I was drawn to the job, and after days of contemplating whether I should take it, my best friend Teddy made me realize that it would be a great opportunity and I would be making a lot of money, more than I've ever made before.

**Callie POV**

"That was brutal. Did you see them? They almost killed each other in there. Remind me never to get divorced." I told my best friend Mark.

"That is if you ever find a wife." He smirked.

"Thanks, Mark." I rolled my eyes. I loved my friend but sometimes he pissed me off. He was a junior partner at Hanley and had tried to get in my pants when I first started, but I quickly told him that I was more interested in the female anatomy. That didn't stop him; until I had to knee him in the balls…finally he got the picture. We became good friends shortly after.

"You know I'm messing with you." He shrugged his shoulders. "I get to be the best man at your wedding, right?"

"Like you said, that is if I ever find someone who I want to marry." I sighed loudly as I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"You will and you'll be the most beautiful bride…in the world." He looked up from his computer screen and winked at me.

"You always know how to say the sweetest things." Laughing, I looked around his office. "Where did your paintings go?"

"Maintenance took them a couple of days ago." He followed my gaze. "We're getting new art pieces in a couple of weeks…or something."

"They didn't come pick mine up." I made a sour face. "I still have that ridiculously large picture of a garden on my wall."

"Ah, the one that looks like a rainbow threw up all over it." I nodded. "It's fitting though, isn't it?"

"Shut it, Mark." I narrowed my eyes at him. "So, who'll be designing the new artwork?"

"If I remember correctly, it's someone by the name of Arizona Robbins." Mark folded his hands on his desk. "I've never heard of her."

"Arizona Robbins?" My eyes went wide. I had three pictures she had painted a couple of years back. Her work was amazing. I was thrilled. "Will she be making a visit here?"

"You know of her?" My friend asked. I nodded and he continued. "She'll be here in about three hours…Wait, your painting, at the apartment, are hers?"

"Yes. I love her work. She's brilliant. I can't believe I'll be in the same building as her. I can't wait." I couldn't help but do a little dance in my seat.

"You'll probably get to meet her too." I smiled at the thought.

"You think?"

"Of course. You'll be here at 3:00, won't you?"

"Yeah. Oh my god, how do I look?" I asked, fixing my curls.

"You look just fine. But I doubt you'll have anything to worry about. She's probably as attractive as Liza, Mank's secretary." Mark let out a shiver.

"Liza is…well she'd be beautiful if she put on some makeup and…" I stopped.

"Yeah." He lifted his eyebrows. "I wouldn't get your hopes up though, she's probably as stuck up as the last artist to furnish this place."

"Oh god, I hope not." The last guy demanded more than anyone I had ever seen before. He was a nightmare to work with. This had me a little nervous.

"Well, we'll see in a couple of-" Mark was cut off my Steven James.

"Hey Cal, I need you to open up your office so maintenance can pull that god awful picture from your wall." He said as he stuck the top half of his body through the door. "Oh and I also need you to brief on the Lemony and Lambert case for tomorrow." I nodded and he left.

"Finally, that picture gets to go!" I stood from the chair and flashed a slight grin as I walked over to the door. "I'll see you in…" I looked at my watch. "Two hours and seventeen minutes."

Without waiting for a reply, I make my way into my office, which is just down the hall from Mark's. Grabbing my key, I unlock the door and make my way inside. I loved my office; it has a great view of the Seattle skyline. I couldn't ask for anything better. A couple of minutes later, maintenance softly knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said, seated at my desk.

"Hey, Ms. Torres. I'm here to take down that picture." Roger points to the bulky piece to the right of my desk.

"Of course, come on in. Take it, please." I smiled at the short man.

"I'll only be a couple of minutes." He smiled back and began using his tools to pull the picture from the wall. I made small talk with the man while he did his work. I didn't know him all too well but he seemed like a nice enough guy.

Once he was done and the picture was out of my sight, I busied myself with the case Steve had told me to brush up on. They were two guys who couldn't decide on who would get what part of their father's land. He had left all of the land to both sons…hence the dilemma. Before I knew it, it was just after 3:00.

My door swung open and Mark barged in. "Holy fuck, Cal. I just got a glimpse of Ms. Robbins." His eyes were wide.

"And?" I was a little nervous. She was someone who I thought highly of…because of her beautiful paintings.

"I think you should see for yourself." He walked over to my desk and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me out of my chair. "Quit manhandling me. I know how to stand by myself." I fixed my shirt as I stood.

"I know but you'll miss this if you don't hurry up." The man tugged on my arm again as I allowed for him to drag me out of my office and into the main lobby.

Once in the lobby, I looked around but didn't see anyone except the receptionist, Barb.

"Hey." Mark smiled at Barb as we came to a halt at the front desk. "Where did James and that artist run off to?" He gave her an even bigger smile, which she couldn't resist.

"I believe they went into conference room three." She smiled back and pointed in the direction of the room, without taking her eyes off of Mark.

"Thank you." He winked and started walking toward the conference room, with me hot on his trail. I didn't know what to expect. He didn't really say much besides Holy fuck. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was probably a bad thing. For all I knew, Arizona Robbins could have been a man with a woman's name. I had bought the paintings in one of the galleries I had stumbled upon. There was never a picture of the artist. I had tried looking online but to no avail. I stopped my inner dialogue once we made it to the conference room. The windows that permitted a view of the room were covered with blinds.

"Damn it. I can't see anything." Mark said through gritted teeth.

"So?" I looked at him, confused as to why he was acting this way.

"So…I want you to see the woman." He shrugged. "That's all."

**Arizona POV**

To say that I was nervous would have been an understatement. As I sat in the large conference room with Steven James, my palms were sweaty and I had a hard time controlling my breathing. The man was in a fancy suit while I had jeans on and a plain white t-shirt. I was a bit intimidated. He was nice enough, though.

"So, I was hoping that you'd be able to make a couple of rough drafts, if you will, and show them to me." I nodded. "I'd like for all of the art to match but be subtly different. If you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." I smiled at him and he nodded his head.

"Great. I'd like for you to start as soon as possible. I have arranged for you to have a studio to do your work, just down the hall and to the left, next to a couple of our offices." He pointed to his left. "If you don't mind…I wanted to make sure that you had everything you needed."

"That's fine." I gave a slight smile. I liked working from home, best, but there was no way I'd say no to the man, after being given a large offer for each painting that I was to paint, how could I say no? He had originally said that the pay would be good but I didn't think it would be as much as he had offered. I was delighted. I wasn't one to care too much for money, but the pay was something I couldn't say no to. This job was the highest paying one so far, by a landslide.

"Wonderful." Mr. James stood. I followed suit. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"I won't let you down, sir." I swallowed hard.

"Oh, please call me Steve."

"Okay." I smiled nervously and shook the hand he extended.

"I'll see you tomorrow…at 9:00?"

"9:00 sounds perfect." We said our goodbyes and I walked out of the conference room. The whole building was beautiful. The walls were painted light blue and the ceilings were very high. All the doors were a dark brown with people's names written out in silver letters and the furniture was brown with a light blue pattern on them. There were fake flowers all over the place in beautifully placed bouquets.

**Callie POV**

"Here she comes." Mark shoved me roughly, trying to get me to look in the direction of the mysterious woman.

"Ouch." I whispered as I straightened my body, lifting myself from the reception desk, I turned my head toward the long hallway that housed all of the conference rooms. I could faintly see a blonde woman making her way toward us. She was in dark skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt, but I couldn't make out what her face looked like.

"Wait until she gets closer." Mark said to me. He could see me struggling to take in the woman's appearance.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself off of the desk. "I don't see what the big deal-" My words died on my lips as Arizona Robbins came into full view. My breath hitched as I took in the breathtaking sight in front of me. She was gorgeous and at that moment, if someone had put a gun to my head, I still wouldn't have been able to form coherent words or wipe the surprised look off my face. Her blue eyes pierced into my soul as she came closer and closer. I couldn't turn away as my mouth parted and I inhaled sharply. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart rate increased as I looked her up and down. "Oh my god." I whispered under my breath once I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what the big deal is." Mark smirked, but I didn't notice, I was too busy focused on the stunning artist whose dimples made me weak at the knees.

**Arizona POV**

This hallway seemed to go on forever. With every step I took, the hallway seemed longer and longer. It wasn't until I saw two people standing by the front desk that I knew the hallway was ending. There was a woman and a man. I couldn't quite make out what they looked like but they were staring at me. Their penetrating gazes made me a little nervous.

As I approached, I noticed there was a Latina woman looking at me with her mouth open. I couldn't help but smile at her. I wasn't close enough to see her features but it looked like she had an amazing body and breasts to die for.

As I made my way further down the hallway, her face came into view. I bit my lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape. The dark haired woman was in a tight white blouse with ruffles and light grey slacks with black high heeled pumps. She had warm brown eyes that made me forget my own name. She was the most beautiful thing I had laid my eyes on in a very long time. There was no way that I would be able to form articulate words in her presence. I was hoping that they wouldn't say anything to me so I didn't have to subject myself to babbling like a complete fool, but then another part of me wanted to meet the striking woman. I wanted to know her name, to know everything about her.

Now, I was inches from the brunette and I couldn't tear my gaze away from her, no matter how hard I tried. She was looking at me as well but she probably thought I was a crazy person who had a staring problem.

"Mark Sloan, junior partner, nice to meet you." The man behind the stunning woman, who I hadn't noticed, greeted me with a smile.

Looking from the woman to the talking man, I inhaled a much needed breath and smiled back. "Arizona Robbins." I stated trying to keep eye contact with the tall man and not shift my stare to the woman who made my stomach do flips.

"Good to meet you, Arizona." He looked down at the Latina. "This is my friend and co-worker, Callie Torres, she's the mediator." I made eye contact with the woman, feeling those flips of the stomach again.

"H-hi." She stuttered out as she looked at me. She had a look I couldn't quite place.

"Hello." I smiled at her and also because I was able to form actual words.

"So you'll be decorating the offices?" The man asked. I didn't take my eyes off the woman and nodded slightly. Her brown orbs were so inviting. "Okay…cool." Still, I looked at the woman, who looked back at me.

"Swawsome." The woman spoke. She realized what she had said and looked down at the ground. "I…mean. I didn't mean swawsome." She snorted. "I was going to say sweet and then awesome came out as well." She stopped and took a deep breath. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was being.

"Swawsome…." I pursed my lips. "I like it." She looked back up at me and gave me a warm smile that made me shiver.

"Hah…okay." She breathed out and I could tell that she was nervous. She didn't need to be, I was nervous enough for the both of us.

"Please excuse my friend." The man cut in and both of eyes darted to him. "She's…not herself today."

"That's okay." I laughed. "Well I should be going." I looked from him to her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"First day?" She asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah…I'll be working down the hall there." I pointed behind me.

"Right next to our offices." He stated as he smirked. He was a nice enough looking man, I would have noticed earlier, but the Latina had made me see nothing but her. It was as if only she and I existed.

"Swawsome." I used the stunning woman's made up word as she laughed softly and it was like music to my ears. They said nothing for a couple of seconds, so I spoke again. "Okay, well, it was nice meeting you guys, I'll see you tomorrow." I was talking to Callie but looked at both of them.

"Have a good night." Mark smiled.

"See you…tomorrow." Callie replied. I gave them a dimpled smile and started walking toward the exit.

Once I made it through the door, I exhaled deeply and bit my lip. I didn't know how I was going to be able to work this closely with Callie Torres and not lose my mind.

**Callie POV**

Mark busted out laughing as we watched Arizona walk out of the building. I finally regained my composure and looked up at him. "Oh god, I made a complete fool out of myself." I furrowed my brows. "She thinks I'm a lunatic. I said swawsome! Who does that?"

"She liked it." My best friend shrugged and put a hand on my shoulder. "She's hot."

"Hot doesn't even begin to cover it." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, you were almost drooling."

"No I was not." Folding my hands across my chest, I glared at him. "I didn't even tell her how much I loved her work. It was like I couldn't even think with her so close to me."

"She seemed pretty interested in you too." Mark stated.

"Yeah right. Like I said, she probably thinks I'm a lunatic."

"Whatever, you'll do better tomorrow." He pushed me toward the long hallway. "Let's get some work done.

"Oh god…I'll have to face her again tomorrow. I don't know if I can." I frowned. "I'll just hide out in my office."

"Oh no you won't." Mark shook his head and I groaned loudly. This was a recipe for disaster.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and put this story in their alerts. It means a lot. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. **

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Arizona POV**

I didn't sleep much last night. I couldn't, Callie Torres was constantly in my mind, making me more nervous than I already was. I wondered how often I would see her and if I would be able to stop myself from being too nervous. When I had met her yesterday, I had been able to speak, but if she and I were put in the same room together for an extended period of time, I don't know how well that would work out.

Callie was breathtaking and gave me the butterflies that I wanted to feel for someone. I had said that if a woman could do that to me at first sight, I would know that she would be special to me. But I didn't think about what the other person felt, what Callie felt. She seemed nervous around me but Mark, himself, said that she wasn't herself that day.

I would hate to fall for her and end up getting hurt, but I guess in order for me to know for sure, I'd have to put myself out there and hope to god that Callie was the one for me.

I don't know if it was love at first sight, I'm not sure how much I believe that, but I did know that she made me want to fight for the love that I could see shining in her eyes. I honestly believe that she was meant to be in my life, to be something special to me…even if it was just as a friend…which I hoped not.

Before I met the Latina, I hadn't even thought about what I would wear while going into work. Now, that was something that I couldn't stop thinking about. Callie looked stunning in heels yesterday and I, I only wear sneakers and flats, at work. I like to get dressed up when I go out, but this was work and I was an artist. Usually I'd wear overalls or just a plan shirt that I wouldn't mind getting paint on. But, knowing that Callie would see me, I was feeling a little panicky about looking like a scrub.

Shaking the feeling, I decided that I would just have to deal with her thinking whatever. But I'd make damn sure that my makeup was on point. That my hair was as perfect as it could be.

I had been staring at my closet for about twenty minutes now, I finally decided on a light pink singlet and a pair of dark blue overalls. I usually let one side of the overalls dangle from my hips. This was perfect because I took pride in my body and I was going to make sure that my toned arms and torso were exposed.

Once I got dressed, I spent a little too much time on my makeup and hair but the end result turned out great. With a nod of my head at my appearance, I made my way to work.

**Callie POV**

What the hell was wrong with me? No other woman, before, had made me feel the way that I do in this moment. Every time that I closed my eyes, I could see the piercing blue eyes looking into my soul. Arizona Robbins was getting to me like no one before. This is exactly what I wanted, I had told myself that for as long as I could remember. To be able to meet someone who would knock me off my socks, someone who would stop me dead in my tracks and shake me to the core. Yeah, Arizona did that. Yet I couldn't even form coherent words while I was around her. This would surely pose as a problem. I didn't even know if she was gay, with my luck, she was probably married to an amazing man, with five kids running around. She looked to be my age, give or take a couple of years. I had just turned 34 and I was single…that was a little depressing.

I had woken up extra early so I could decide exactly what to wear. I wanted to look good, in case I bumped into the blonde. I knew that I would most likely bump into her, it was only a matter of time, so I knew I had to look my best. And I always did, for the most part. I always wore heels and slacks, blouses, even skirt and pant suits.

I was usually attracted to women who dressed like I did, but with Arizona, she could have been wearing a trash bag and I still would have thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. In the plain shirt that she was in when I saw her yesterday, she looked stunning and I didn't care what she dressed like because anything would look amazing on her.

Finally, I put on a black pant suit with a light blue collared shirt that accentuated my breasts perfectly. The push up bra helped.

I lived in walking distance of the firm. I owned a car but I barely used it when I worked.

Once I stepped outside, I was glad that I went with the pant suit because it was a little chilly. With my purse slung over my shoulder, I started walking toward Hanley Law Firm.

About half way there, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, my breath hitched and my stomach did flips. Arizona Robbins had her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." She stopped walking as soon as I did.

"Hey." I swallowed hard.

How are you?" She asked. I looked her up and down, my mouth watering at the sight before me. She looked so good.

"Good." I nodded. "How about you?" I was so glad I wasn't blubbering like an idiot.

"A little cold." She smiled and her dimples popped. She had her hands in her pockets and was swaying back and forth slightly.

"Yeah…it's pretty chilly out. Shall we keep walking?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." We started walking side by side. We didn't say anything as we walked, but the silence was comfortable, I didn't mind it. I kept chancing glances her way and I could see that she was doing the same thing.

Finally I broke the silence. "So… I love your work."

"You do?" She beamed.

"Yeah I…I meant to tell you yesterday…but…" I stopped and chuckled. "Yeah, I have three of your paintings hung up in my house."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really." I smiled. "I have the collection you did for the Concepts Gallery."

"Oh, wow. That's amazing."

"Yeah." We both laughed. I was still nervous but things were going a lot smoother than I had thought they would. Thank god.

"That's awesome…So…how long have you worked at Hanley?" She asked as we stopped, waiting at the crosswalk.

"For almost seven years now."

"Wow, that's so cool." I nodded at her statement.

"I love it. I said. "Do you do other things besides paintings?" I had always been curious.

She shook her head as we started walking again. "I used to draw all the time, but not anymore." She shrugged and I could have sworn I saw sadness in her eyes.

Knowing that I shouldn't push the subject, I nodded and pulled the door open for her to enter.

"Thank you." She murmured. I couldn't help but watch her ass as it swayed in front of me. I haven't had sex in almost six months and I was always on edge. Sure, I'd get myself off, but it wasn't the same. I could just picture Arizona's legs wrapped around me.

"Alright, well I have to go to Steve's office, I'll see you around?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course." I smiled and walked toward my office, passing Mark as I walked.

"Whoa Torres, lookin' good." He nodded and smiled. "Really good."

"Thank you." I flashed him a smile as I kept walking to my office.

"What's the occasion?" He already knew.

"No occasion." I lied as I opened my office and stepped inside. Mark was right behind me.

"It wouldn't have to do with the hot artist that will be right next door? Would it?"

"What?" I looked up as I set my purse down.

"The room to your left, Steve set up a studio in the empty space." He smirked as I bit my lip.

"Great, now how the hell am I supposed to concentrate?" I groaned as I plopped down onto my chair.

Laughing, Mark leaned up against the wall. "Don't sweat it, this way you don't have to go far when you want a quickie."

"A quickie?" I scrunched my face up. "We'd have to be sleeping together in order for that to happen…and we most definitely are not."

"You will though." He sounded so sure.

"Right. She's not even gay."

"Do you know that for sure?" He asked.

"Well, no but…what are the odds?" I shrugged.

"I have no shame, I'll go find out." He pushed himself off the wall and walked out of my office.

"Wait…ugh…whatever." I groaned as he rounded the corner.

**Arizona POV**

While Steve showed me to the studio I'd be using, I notice the door to my right. It read Calliope Torres. It was safe to assume that my neighbor was Callie. Calliope was a beautiful name. It suited her perfectly. I was a little anxious about being this close to her, but it was the perfect opportunity to randomly bump into her and maybe even get to know her a little bit.

Once inside the room, my jaw dropped. The room was white and the walls held shelf after shelf of everything that I would need. There was a black couch on the right side of the room with a small white coffee table in front of it. To the left, there was a big easel with a chair next to it. There were different sized canvases leaned up against the far left corner of the room. There was also a drawing table in the near left corner. The table made me a little uneasy and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'll leave you to get situated." Steve smiled and walked out of the room. Not even twenty seconds later, Mark Sloan walked into the room.

"Wow, this is nice." His eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed with him.

"I'll just cut to the chase, Blondie." He paused as my eyebrows rose. "I saw the way you were looking at me yesterday."

I stifled a laugh. He couldn't be more wrong. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to let you know that I noticed." He smiled.

"Is that all?" I sat down on a chair.

"That… and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me." He approached me, my mouth was slightly open.

"That's nice of you to ask but…I'll have to decline." I gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"May I ask why?" He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Uh…I'm just not interested in… you." I stated bluntly.

"No?" I nodded. "Why? I'm a good looking guy." He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, and bit into it.

"You are…but I just…I'm not dating at the moment…too many things on my plate." He looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Okay." He slapped his knees, stood up, and walked toward the door. "Would Callie have better luck?" He looked back at me.

I stared at him, surprised. I didn't know what he meant by that. "What?"

"Would Callie have better luck with asking you out?" He smirked.

At the mention of her name, my stomach fluttered with a million butterflies. "Uh…She wouldn't…I don't know what you mean." I chastised myself for getting panicky. He could probably see right through me. I was curious as to why he asked. Maybe he sensed my feelings for his friend.

"I was just wondering." He still wore the smirk on his face.

"She wouldn't ask me out…" I brushed it off.

"You're right. She wouldn't." I frowned at his words, my stomach dropped. He noticed it. "She's too nervous to do it." With that, he walked out of the room.

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Was Callie gay? He hadn't said that she was but he said that she was too nervous to ask me out, meaning that she wanted to but didn't have the balls. I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. But I did have hope. His last words put a smile on my face.

**Callie POV**

I was so tired. There was no way that I'd be able to make it all day without some coffee. As I was about to get up to go to the break room, Mark barges in.

"Guess what?" He sits on the edge of my desk.

"What?" I ask, massaging my aching calves.

"I asked Robbins out." He smiled.

"You what?" I practically yell.

"Relax, she said no."

"Oh. I don't care." I dismiss his words with a hand in the air. I would love to kill him at times.

"She's not interested in me." He lifted his eyebrows.

"Good, she has great taste." I shift my attention to my computer, hoping that he'll go away.

"Then…when I asked her if she'd say yes if you asked her out…" He trailed off as my eyes went wide and I looked at him.

"How could you?" I was getting angry.

"Relax." He laughed.

"No!" I yell. "I will not relax! You always have to meddle in people's business. She's going to think that we are a bunch of gossipers and that I'm having my idiot of a best friend talk to her for me like we're in the 5th grade."

"Calm down." He stood up. "She told me you would never ask her out, so I said that she was right, that you were too nervous to do it."

"Damn it Mark!" I stood up as he started walking backwards. "Stay out of my business, seriously." I was fuming. How was I supposed to face Arizona again?

"She looked happy to find out that the only reason you wouldn't ask her out was because you were nervous. I could have sworn I saw hope in her eyes." He finished as I ranted in Spanish.

"Get out." I pushed him out the door and closed it quickly. Shaking my head, I walked back over to my desk and sat down. I was starting to develop a headache.

A few seconds later, a knock came from outside the door. "Ugh." I muttered under my breath.

"Come in." I said as the door quietly crept open.

"Hey, Calliope." Arizona slowly walked in. I had to contain a moan that almost escaped. Had she just used my whole name? It sounded amazing coming from her pink lips. "Sorry to disturb you, but I heard shouting coming from inside your office and wanted to make sure everything was okay." She took a few steps forward. The door was still open.

I smiled at her. "Yeah…I'm sorry. I'm not usually a loud neighbor. Mark made me a little mad. Um…you called me Calliope." I stated softly.

"Oh… That's your name isn't it? Yeah he paid me a little visit…" I raised my eyebrows, even though I knew that already. "Yeah…he asked me out." She looked anxious.

"And you said yes to him?"

"Oh god no. He's…not my type." She crossed her arms in front of her chest…her perfect chest.

"Don't worry…he pulled the same thing when I started here too." Arizona laughed. "I had to say no about 25 times before he got the picture."

"Great, I have 24 to go." We both laughed. When the laughter died down, I couldn't stop looking at her. She must have thought that I was a creeper. Arizona kept staring at me as well…that may have been a little awkward but I couldn't will myself to look away. It was like her blue orbs were hypnotizing me. I finally pulled my gaze away when Mark walked through the door.

"Ah…ladies." He smirked. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"N-no." Arizona looked away from me and turned toward my best friend. "I should be going. I have to start on the art." She smiled at me and walked out of my office.

"Damn it, Mark." I sighed.

"What? She said I wasn't interrupting anything." He sat down on a chair.

"You weren't…we were just staring at each other."

"What?"

"Never mind. Can you please get out? I have a meeting in a bit." I pulled a file from a drawer and set it on my desk.

"Sure…only if you answer me one question…and you can't say 'no' or 'I don't know'." He looked me in the eyes and I nodded hesitantly. "Are you going to ask Robbins out?"

I thought about it for a second. I was pretty confident in myself but there was nothing confident about me when it came to Arizona Robbins. If I attempted to ask her out, I would probably ruin it. Plus, I didn't know if she was gay or not. I probably won't know unless I ask her myself and I never liked doing that. I had pretty good gaydar but, like I said, Arizona always made me second-guess myself.

"Mark." I take a deep breath. "I don't even know if she's gay. I could ask her out and she'd get freaked out because she could be very straight…then things would be really, really awkward."

"She declined a date with me!" He exclaimed.

"So? So did I." I replied.

"Exactly…you like women." He smiled at his revelation. "That means she does too."

"You're a lawyer…you should know that's circumstantial evidence. Now get out." I pointed toward the door and he stood up to leave.

"So…you want to go to Joe's tonight?" He asked as he turned around.

"Sure." I smiled and went back to my paperwork. This was going to be along day.

**Arizona POV**

Steve had visited me a couple of times during the course of the day. Mainly wanting to make sure that I had everything I needed. He also asked to see any progress that I was making. It was a little frustrating because I was so used to working on my own, but he was my boss until the project was finished, so I had to deal with the interruptions.

Most of the time, while I was painting, Calliope was on my mind. The thoughts morphed into naughty thoughts as the day progresses and I could not get out of my head. She looked so good today and I didn't know how to control my raging libido. I could picture us fucking on every single inch of her office, along with my studio.

So here I stood, looking at some of the ideas that I was going to pitch to Steve and I was horny as hell. I had even noticed that one of the pictures looked like an abstract pussy, which was purely accidental. Or maybe it was just my mind that saw the pussy but it made me want Calliope even more. There was a point where I had to head to the bathroom…to clean myself up a little bit.

This was strange because I usually wasn't this…horny during the day, while I was doing random things. But every time Calliope filled my mind, my paint wasn't the only thing that was wet. I'd have to get myself off tonight, that was for sure.

"Robbins." Mark stated as he entered the room.

Taking a deep breath, I turned toward him with a smile. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Mark was nice enough and I was starting to like him but he was very annoying.

"Nope. I leave here in a couple of minutes; we all do… you as well." He nodded with a curled lip. "A bunch of us are going to Joe's once we leave here…I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

I probably would have said no, had Calliope not been in the picture, but I really hoped that she would be going as well. I figured it was worth a shot. "Sure, I'll go." I grinned, showing my dimples.

"Awesome. I'll tell Callie to get you when she's done. We all usually leave together because it's so close." I stopped listening to him once he said Calliope's name. A smile immediately spread across my face. I was thrilled.

"Okay?" He asked, lowering his head to meet my eyes.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Great." He smiled and walked out of the door.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Looking at the clock, I noticed there was 15 minutes left before the beautiful Latina would be gracing me with her presence.

It wasn't until a few minutes passed, that I got a little anxious. I didn't really know anyone here, except Calliope and Mark. What if she didn't want to engage in any conversation with me? What if she was seeing someone and what if that person would be at Joe's as well?

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I sent Teddy a text.

_Hey, what are you doing tonight? –A _

I put the phone away and gathered all of my things, ready to clean the place up before leaving. A few minutes later, my phone buzzed again.

_Not too much. What about you? Did you wanna hang out? –T _

_Actually yes, have you ever been to Joe's? –A _

_A couple of times, why? –T _

_Some people from work invited me to go…want to come? –A _

I set the phone down and grabbed my bag; Calliope was due to come in at any moment. As I waited, I felt my phone vibrate again, this time it was a phone call.

"Hello." I answered.

"When are you going to Joe's?" Teddy asked.

"In about ten minutes or so." I bit my lip, hoping she'd want to come.

"You're lucky I look good right now. I'll make my way over there as soon as I put some different clothes on."

"Ah…Teds I love you, thank you so much." I smiled into the phone.

"Mhm…I'll see you soon." She hung up.

"Arizona?" Calliope's angelic voice graced my ears as I put my phone into my bag.

"Yes!" I squealed slightly, blushing as she smiled at me. "Sorry."

"No problem…" She looked around the studio. "Wow, this is really nice."

"Yeah it is. It's starting to grow on me." I grabbed my things and headed toward her.

"You ready to go?"

"I am." We smile at each other. "Shall we?"

"After you." She lets me walk in front of her.

"So how was your first day?" Calliope asks me as we walk side by side down the hallway.

"It was good. I got a lot done." I say. My breathing hitches as her hand brushes against mine. It's so soft.

"That's good. I meant to stop by earlier to see how you were doing, but I didn't get a chance. It's been one hell of a day."

"That's alright. Steve visited me enough…" I laughed.

"Yeah…he does that sometimes." She laughed. "Don't worry, it won't last. He'll stop once he sees how amazing you are."

I blush at her comment. "Thank you." A shy smile formed on my lips.

"I really do love your art. It's fantastic and it's an honor to meet you, and to get to see you do what you do best." I could see sincerity in her eyes.

I don't think before I blurt out my next words. "That's not what I do best." My eyes go wide and I blush a deep red.

Her mouth hangs open as the words came out of my mouth. I didn't mean for that to happen but I couldn't control myself. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

Before she can say anything, Mark approaches us and smiles. "Just the two people I wanted to see. You ladies ready?"

I look down at my outfit, realizing that I'm in overalls. "Oh god, no." I take a deep breath. "I'm in overalls and I probably have paint all over me."

"No." Calliope blurts out. "You look…good." She smiles at me and I get weak in the knees.

"How fancy is this bar?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the shy Latina.

"It's not fancy at all." Mark chimes in as we start walking again. I can't help but stare at Calliope. I wouldn't mind looking at her at all times. There is something about her. She's breathtaking. Maybe wish a little bit of liquid courage, i'd be able to bring up the whole dating thing. I needed to know if she was seeing anyone or if I had a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was enjoyable. Feel free to let me know your thoughts.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:****This chapter has a lot of C/A interaction…I hope you guys like it. **

**Callie POV**

Once we arrived at Joe's, I asked what Arizona wanted to drink. She ordered a bud light while I grabbed a rum and coke.

Walking back to the booth that we were occupying, I noticed Russ had his arm around Arizona's shoulder. Immediately I could feel my jealousy bubbling up to the surface. I didn't even know if she knew him. She could have met him earlier today but she didn't know him like I did. He was a playboy in every aspect. Gritting my teeth, I made my way over to them. Once I was in sight, Arizona looked up at me and smiled, shrugging Russ' hand off her shoulder. If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't.

Even though I had no right to be angry, I couldn't help but be a little distant. This usually wasn't my personality at all but I wanted to be the center of attention in Arizona's world. Was that too much to ask? Who was I kidding? She was probably interested in men and was only being nice to me.

"Here you go." I handed her the beer and sat opposite her.

"Thanks." She smiled with her dimples on full display. I could feel my heart skip a beat. What the hell was this woman doing to me? I couldn't trust myself to speak in that moment so I just nodded.

"Torres." Mark yelled from across the bar as he motioned for me. I stood up and walked over to my best friend.

"What?" I was less than amused.

"You gonna make a move on Blondie?" He asked me with a smirk on his face while he whirled the contents in his glass.

Sighing, I spoke. "Probably not." I looked over at her. "She seems pretty busy."

"She looks annoyed to me…so…are you going to?"

"No." I puffed out my cheeks.

"Here." He put his drink on the table and handed me a shot glass full of a dark liquid. I threw it back without hesitation. I needed it. "Want another one?"

"Yes." I accepted the next drink and swallowed it quickly.

"Let's go back to the boo-" Mark stopped and looked behind me with his mouth wide open.

I followed his gaze and noticed a woman hugging Arizona. She was a little taller than Arizona and had darker hair. Once again, I felt jealousy course through my veins.

"Wow, she's…" He shook his head and smiled. "Let's go introduce ourselves." I didn't have time to protest before he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the woman who was hugging Arizona.

"Arizona." Mark stated as we stopped in front of the large booth. "Hi." He looked from Arizona to the other woman.

"Mark." She smiled. "I'd like for you to meet my friend Teddy. Teddy this is Mark…and Callie." She shifted her gaze to me. I gave a small smile.

After the introduction, Mark and Teddy chatted while I sat across from the woman who was invading my thoughts. She was on her second beer and was still sitting, listening to Russ talk. She'd nod and smile anytime the man said anything. She'd look my way every once in a while and I began giving her flirty looks, which I blamed on the alcohol. I could tell that she was getting a little flustered because she started looking at me a lot more than before. It could have been because she thought I was acting strange and wanted me to knock it off, but the alcohol had taken over about half an hour ago.

"Hi." Someone tapped me on the shoulder as I continued to stare at Arizona. Turning my head, I smiled at the blonde woman who was standing above me.

"Hello."

"May I sit?" She asked, pointing to the spot next to me.

"Uh..." I looked over at Arizona, who looked at me, then turned away quickly. "Sure."

"Thanks." She sat down. "I'm Roxie."

"Callie."

"Are you here alone?" The woman asked as her eyes met Arizona's.

I looked across the table as Arizona kept staring at the woman. "N-no." I finally got her attention back to me. "I came with some colleagues."

"But you're not seeing anyone?" She asked, smiling at me.

"No." I chanced a glance at Arizona, who quickly looked away. What the hell was going on?

"It's my lucky day." Roxie raised her eyebrows.

We talked for a couple of minutes before Mark came to my rescue.

"Torres." He stumbled to the table with his arm around Teddy. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

I looked away from Roxie. "Uh…nothing. Why?"

"Teddy is having a party and we're invited." Mark slurred.

"Oh…okay." I smiled. This meant that Arizona would most likely be there.

"Good." He smiled as Teddy looked to Arizona and winked at her.

Once they were gone, I looked over at Roxie. "I'm sorry… I have to go talk to my friend at the bar." I motioned at Cristina, who was laughing at something her boyfriend was saying. "It was nice talking to you."

"No problem." Her smile faltered. "Nice meeting you too." We both stood and I walked over to the bar.

"Cristina." I tapped my friend on the shoulder. Cristina and I were roommates; I was one of the only people who understood her.

"Torres! What up bitch?" She was a little drunk.

"Just trying to get another drink." I motioned for Joe to bring me a drink.

"Who's Blondie over there?" Cristina pointed to Arizona. I looked over at her; Russ was no longer talking to her. She was sitting alone, draining the remainder of her drink.

"That's Arizona Robbins." My roommate looked confused and shrugged, so I continued. "She painted the art that's in our living room.

"Oh…wow." She looked at Arizona again, who was looking back at us. "Go talk to her…you like…love her stuff…right?" I nodded. "Well go do your thing…she's cute. Okay…I'll be over there." She pointed to the corner that housed all the pool tables.

Seconds after they left, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and hoped that it was Arizona's hand. Turning around, I saw a tall dark haired woman.

"Hi." She said to me as I sighed, putting on a fake smile.

"Hi."

"I'm Jemma… what's your name?"

"Callie." I smiled and grabbed the drink that Joe set in front of me. I got hit on fairly often but this was getting ridiculous. All I wanted to do was talk to Arizona but that was almost impossible with Russ and these other women taking up most of our time.

"Are you here with anyone?" Jemma asked as I took a big gulp of my rum and coke.

"She is…" A familiar voice stated behind me. "Sorry I'm late honey." I turned around and came face to face with Arizona, who kissed my cheek lightly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I thought…never mind." Jemma turned on her heel and walked away.

"Thank you." I smiled at the gorgeous artist as she took Jemma's place at the bar.

"I thought you could use a little help." She bit her lip. "Do you usually get hit on this often?"

"Uh…no…" I laughed into my drink. "I mean…I do…but not twice in one night…well there was this time…" I stopped. "It doesn't matter."

"You seem pretty lucky with…the ladies." Arizona laughed nervously. I gave her a goofy smile; I didn't know what to say.

"Oh god…wait…did you want to talk to her?" The blonde's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" I put my hand up. "I didn't. You saved me."

"Oh, okay." She laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this….I don't know…nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I always get nervous when I'm talking to a pretty lady." As she finished what she had said, I choked on my beer. "Oh, are you okay?" She tried to stifle a laugh.

"You said pretty lady…" I trailed off with a grin on my face.

"Not just pretty…beautiful." She smiled and I couldn't help but blush. She called me beautiful. It must be the alcohol talking.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." We stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"So…Russ?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked. I had no idea what else to say.

"What about him?" She came closer to me and my breath hitched.

"You…guys…seemed pretty chummy. He's interested in you." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That may very well be…but I'm not interested in him. I sat there and talked to him for that long because I didn't know how to get away. I didn't have anyone to save me." Arizona played with the strap of her overalls.

"I'll remember that for next time." I laughed again. "Uh…most women are putty in Russ' hands."

"I'm not most women." She shrugged and motioned for a bartender.

I didn't know what to say to her. I could only stare at her beauty in awe. She was breathtaking and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "What makes you different?"

"Uh…well…I don't fall for that 'baby let me take you out and show you a good time' crap." She nodded her head and all I could do was smile. "Oh god…are you one of those?" Her eyes went wide.

"No…I'm not…you're…just…cute." I played with the rim of my glass as I looked into piercing blue eyes.

"Torres!" Mark yelled as he approached the bar. "Oh, hey Blondie."

"Her name is Arizona." I said while gritting my teeth.

"Arizona." He mocked. "Cal, have you seen this place? It is crawling with hot women." He winked at me. "Take your pick." I panicked as he finished. I didn't know how Arizona would react. I had felt like she was flirting with me a little bit but I wasn't sure, like I said before, it could have just been the alcohol.

"Yeah…I'll pass." I shrugged it off and finished off my drink.

"Suit yourself…" Mark trailed off and looked to Arizona, who was looking at me. "Arizona, your friend Teddy is beautiful and I'd like to ask her out…what do you think?"

"I say go for it." Arizona smiled at my best friend, who nodded and walked away.

"Sorry...about that." I waved Mark off. "He's strange."

"That's okay…I kind of like him in an I hate you kind of way." She bit her lip. "So…Mark said…he said there were hot women…and told you to take your pick." She looked nervous so I spoke.

"I'm…I like women… I date them." I stuttered out. Her face remained expressionless and I began to panic. For all I knew, she could be a homophobe, but she did call me beautiful.

"Oh." She curled her upper lip.

"Oh? Does that freak you out?" Fear was taking over.

"I'm sorry." She snapped out of her reverie. "No…that doesn't freak me out. Not at all." She smirked. My eyebrows shot up at her tone.

"Best friend!" Teddy slurred as she put an arm around Arizona. "Where have you been all my life?" I smiled at the exchange.

"Right here." She gave me an apologetic look. "Teds, you're drunk. You should probably go home."

"What?" She scoffed. "No way…I'm just getting started."

"Okay…well be careful." Arizona let go of Teddy.

"Will do…how about we take a couple of shots?" The brunette looked at Arizona then to me. "Please?"

"I'm in." I spoke up and Teddy clapped her hands.

"Yay! Please Zona?"

"Fine. One shot."

"Joe, three shots of tequila, please." She yelled and the man nodded with a smile.

Once we received the shots, Teddy counted down. "Alright, three, two, one." We threw the shots back and let it burn our throats. I loved the feeling.

"Oh…that's the stuff." Teddy nodded and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

She stayed talking to us for a couple of minutes before excusing herself and walking to the makeshift dance floor, in search of Mark.

"She's funny." I laughed as I ordered two beers.

"She is." Arizona stopped as she looked across the bar. I followed her eyes and noticed a woman sitting alone. "That woman has been looking at you for the past half hour…you should go talk to her."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No…I'm okay…I'm talking to you. I'm not going to leave you."

"She's pretty."

"She's alright." I looked away from the woman. Was Arizona trying to get rid of me?

"What kind of women are you interested in?" She looked back at me with a smile.

"I like blondes…" I shrugged.

"Why?" She looked a little disgusted.

"I don't know…they are attractive. I guess they're my type." I took a drink of my beer and looked around the bar. There were a lot of people everywhere.

"Oh." She too, looked around the bar. "So…I'm your type."

"Yeah…I guess you are." I laughed.

"Cool." She smiled and exposed her stunning dimples. She laughed and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I had hoped that the flirtation was because she was into me but if that was the case, wouldn't she have told me she was a lesbian as well?

"If you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna head to the ladies room, that tequila went right through me." Arizona stood from her stool and straightened out her clothes.

"Yeah, you never buy tequila…you rent it." She laughed and walked away. I took a deep breath. It was getting harder and harder not to kiss her but that would be a very bad idea. She'd most likely slap me.

"Where did Arizona go?" Teddy stumbled to me and I had to grab her arm to keep her steady. "Whoa…thanks. I lost my footing there. Not that drunk, promise."

"You sure?" I asked, not believing a word she was saying. "Arizona went to the bathroom."

"Yes ma'am. So are you coming to my party tomorrow?" She asked as she sat down in her friend's chair.

"I am." I smiled as Teddy slouched into the chair. She looked spent.

"Good!" She kicked one leg out. "So, Miss Torres, what are your intentions with my best friend?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know what you mean." I looked at her, confused.

"I'm assuming that you two are…getting to know each other…dating, if you will."

"Uh…no." I shook my head sadly.

"Why?" She put her finger out and shook it at me. "She not good enough for you?" Teddy looked like she was ready to pounce on me.

"Um…no, that's not it." I stopped. "Did Mark tell you I was gay?"

"Yes he did." She nodded and started swaying to the music, with her hands framing her face. "So I'm asking you what your intentions are…with Arizona."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused…she's just my friend. She's not gay." I flinched as Teddy looked like she was about to fall out of her seat.

"Are you kidding me?" She snapped back up and looked at me with wide eyes. "You have sucky gaydar because Arizona Robbins is as gay as they get." The swaying woman laced her fingers together and put them in her lap. "She's into you…she's my best friend…I can tell."

"Oh…wow. She's gay?" I snorted. "Really?" I was beaming. I wanted to lunge at Teddy and give her a bone crushing hug but I refrained.

"Yup…so you like her?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe." I shrugged, but I was ecstatic on the inside.

"Speaking of the devil…" Teddy trailed off as Arizona approached. "Hellllooo my beautiful friend. Did you have a good time in the ladies room?"

"Uh…I suppose so." She looked over at me and shook her head. "I should probably get her home."

"Of co-" I stopped as Teddy's index finger rested on my lips.

"Shhhh, zip your lips. I'm not going anywhere without Mr. Hunky over there." She pointed behind her.

"Mark?" I laughed. He was standing against a wall talking to Owen.

"Yes, Mark. He's coming home with me…we already made out!" She exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me…I'm gonna go tell him that I'm ready to go…if you know what I mean." She stepped off the stool and nudged me with her elbow. I couldn't help but laugh. Within seconds she was gone.

Arizona looked skeptical. "Don't worry, Mark is a good guy and…she's a grown woman." I smiled hoping she'd let her go.

"Okay…but if something goes wrong…I'm kicking your ass." She nodded and looked over at the couple. "Let me go say bye real quick." She walked away.

A couple of minutes later, she came back and plopped down on the stool. "Man, I'm a little tipsy."

"Me too…just a little." I added. "I don't usually make this a habit…getting drunk after work. But I'll be out like a light once my head hits my pillow.

We sat there for a minute before I excused myself, I had to pee.

**Arizona POV**

I took a deep breath when Callie walked away from me. I had wanted to tell her about my sexuality when she told me, but we got interrupted and I didn't know how to steer the conversation back to the topic. I had done something stupid by pointing out another woman but I thought maybe that would bring the conversation back, and it did, but it still didn't feel right. I was thankful that she stayed and talked to me instead. I had been waiting all night to have a minute with her.

I was starting to lose hope when I was speaking to Russ because he was taking up so much of my time, but I did get a chance to stare at the beautiful Latina. Russ noticed because he asked me if he was bothering me. When I told him no, he asked me why I kept looking over at Calliope. I answered truthfully; I told him that I was interested in her and that he was wasting his time. A minute later, he excused himself. So I made my way to the bar.

I was taking a big step by acting like Calliope's 'girlfriend', but it turned out well. I got the tall bimbo away from her and it led us to where we are now. I even got the chance to kiss her soft skin. All I had to do now was tell her that I was a lesbian and tell her that the ball was in her court.

"Sorry about that." Calliope smiled and sat back down.

"That's okay." I smiled back. "So, what made you want to be a mediator?" I asked, taking a drink of my beer.

"In college, I took a mediating class." I raised my eyebrows; I didn't know there was such a thing. "I know, when I first signed up, I thought that it was a joke and that it would be an easy A. I soon came to find out that it was something that intrigued me. I saw that I was really good at it…the rest just fell into place." Calliope smiled as she talked about her job. I loved my job but I never smiled anymore. Not after the accident, I needed that spark back in my life.

"Good thing you took the class then." We both chuckled lightly.

"When did you figure out that you could paint or draw so well?" She asked me, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's funny because in elementary school my art teacher told me that I was hopeless. And look at me now…" I trailed off as Calliope laughed. "In high school, I took a couple of classes and my work kept getting better and better. I don't really know when it happened, I guess it just progressed. I used to strictly draw, but then…I… well that was before I started selling my work. I'm really good at drawing people, although, I haven't done it in a really long time." I took a deep breath.

"Why don't you draw anymore?"

I was waiting for this question. I didn't know if I should tell her but something was telling me to let her know everything. Maybe I'd start slow. "My brother and I used to draw. He was a lot better than I was…he'd draw these beautiful pictures and would spend a couple of hours, tops, on them…while it took me a couple of days to get them to look as good as his." I paused as Calliope listened, with the nod of her head. I'm sure she could tell that it was a touchy subject for me because as I took a deep breath and held the tears at bay, she moved her hand over mine and began rubbing small circles. "He…he got into an accident…he died and ever since then…drawing makes me sad…and I try to stay away from it." The tears were falling down my face at that point. Calliope's face was full of sympathy and understanding. I sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Hey." She said softly. "You have no reason to apologize. If anything, I do…I didn't know…I'm sorry. We can talk about something else."

"Okay." I rubbed the rest of the tears away and smiled at her.

For the next hour or so, Calliope and I spoke of everything that we could think of. She told me about her family and her childhood. I told her about mine as well. There was no silence as we spoke and it felt as though we had known each other for years. She was a little more reserved than I was. As an artist, I would consider myself a free spirit. I didn't need money to be happy. I liked it, but it wasn't necessary. Calliope came from money and it intimidated me a little bit. My mother was a nurse and my father was in the Marines so we never had that much money, but I would never complain. It was clear to me that she came from money, or that she made good money. She was so well put together and her clothing put my rags to shame. I owned about 3 dresses, while she owned somewhere around 20. She never really did anything out of the ordinary, not even camping; this was something that Tim and I used to do all the time. Regardless, I was into her and I still would have been even if she told me that she was a serial killer.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late." Calliope looked at her watch. We had stopped drinking alcohol an hour prior, in order to sober up. "We've been here all afternoon."

"We should get going then." I stood up as she did. "I saw you walking this morning…I'm assuming you live within walking distance?"

"Yeah, I live off of Garth." She nodded as she paid for our drinks.

"Oh, let me get that." I told her as she put money on the bar.

"My treat, please?" She gave a mega-watt smile. I couldn't resist it. All I did was grin like an idiot and nod my head.

Once we were outside, I decided that I should tell her about myself. "Calliope, I have something to tell you." I gulped.

She stopped walking and looked at me. "Okay."

"I'm a lesbian, too." I breathed out. A smile graced her perfect lips.

"I know."

"What? How?" I looked at her, confused. Was I that obvious?

"Teddy told me." I shook my head at her words. "When you went to the bathroom, she came up to me and asked me what my intentions were with you. I had no idea what she was talking about…then she told me."

"Great…" I laughed dryly. "I was meaning to tell you all night but the right time never presented itself. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Arizona." Calliope put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. After a few seconds of staring into her warm chocolate brown orbs, we continued walking. "So, are you seeing anyone?" She sounded nervous and I hoped that was a good thing.

"N-no I'm not." I shook my head as our arms brushed against each other. The contact sent a shiver down my spine. "Are you?"

"Nope… Are you interested in…anyone?" She looked down and played with her fingers.

"I'm pretty new here…so…I don't really know anyone. Except you guys…but…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to tell her that I was into her.

"That's understandable…" Her lips formed into a line.

"What about you? Any potentials?"

"Um… no. I've been out of the game for a while now. I'm skeptical ever since my ex left me without as much as a goodbye." She looked sad. I wanted to comfort her but I held back.

"I'm sorry Calliope. She's stupid for leaving you." I instinctively grabbed her hand as it brushed up against mine and took it into my own. Our hands fit together perfectly. I felt like my skin was on fire. The contact way almost too much, almost. I looked at her to make sure she was okay with it. She opened her mouth quickly and inhaled, but other than that, she seemed okay with it.

"I guess I'm not easy to love." She stated sadly. It broke my heart to see her this way.

"I don't believe that." I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me.

"I was married before, my husband cheated on me…It has to be me that's messing all of these relationships up."

My eyes widened at her confession. It didn't bother me that she was married to a man, what bothered me was how anyone would be able to cheat on such a stunning and amazing woman. "That was all him, Calliope. He messed up something beautiful. You had nothing to do with that."

She laughed. "I'm sorry I'm being all depressed."

"That's okay." We turned the corner onto her street. "I live kind of close to you." I noticed her street was only two blocks away from mine.

"You live on Adams?" She looked into the distance.

"Yup." I smiled. This could be a very good thing.

"This is me." Calliope pointed to a tall building. "Thank you for walking me home… and for keeping me company. I had a great time. You'll be okay to walk alone?" She finally took a breath.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I looked into the darkness, my smile fading. "I had an amazing time tonight as well. We should do that again."

"We could exchange numbers…or something." I let go of her hand as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Sure." I said, a little too excited. I gave her my number and stood there while she saved it into her phone.

"Thanks." She shifted from one foot to the other. "I guess…I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"You will." I smiled and came closer to her. I kissed her cheek lightly, lingering close to her as I took in her lovely smell. "Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Arizona." Callie started walking backwards, without taking her eyes off of me. All I could do was stand there and smile at the beautiful woman.

Once she was inside the building, I turned around and started my journey home. I had taken a couple of steps when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Callie." Her angelic voice sounded through the phone.

"Calliope, hi." I smiled into the phone.

"I wanted you to have someone to talk to while you were walking home, since its dark and all." I heard a door creak open through the phone. I assumed she was going into her apartment.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful of you." I slowed my pace so I could talk to her for a bit longer. "I just passed Birch Avenue."

"That was pretty fast." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a big fan of the dark, but I can handle it."

"Good thing I called then."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, thinking of something else to say. "Your apartment building is nice…it's big." I furrowed my brows at my statement. Could I not have come up with something better? Apparently not.

"Thanks, I like it." I heard water running as she spoke.

"It's a lot different than my place. I have a studio apartment that's way too small, but it's all I can afford right now."

"I'm sure it's great."

"You say that now…" We both laughed. This woman was doing things to me that I couldn't control. "I just made it to my apartment." I stated as I pulled the building door open. It squeaked loudly. "Did you hear that?" She mumbled a soft yes. "That's the building falling apart."

"Oh no." Calliope's voice filled my ears as I unlocked my door and stepped inside.

"Remember when you told me how you were cheated on?" I asked her as I plopped down on the couch.

"Yup."

"I was cheated on too. My ex girlfriend cheated on me…with a man." I shuddered at the memory.

"I'm sorry…it was her loss. At least you found out before…you got married…or something." Callie laughed.

I was a little offended. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…I can't fathom how anyone would cheat on you. You're amazing…" She trailed off and her words brought a smile to my lips. She was the amazing one.

"Apparently she didn't think so."

"She's stupid." The Latina sighed. "I hate dating."

"Me too." I agreed with her. "I just want to settle down and marry the love of my life. That seems so simple but it is one of the hardest things, ever."

"Exactly. What kind of person are you looking for?"

I walked to my bed and pulled my overalls off as I held the phone with my shoulder. "Ahh…" I put shorts on and jumped into bed. I should brush my teeth but I would rather talk to Calliope. I proceeded to tell her everything that I wanted in a relationship. She listened and would agree with me when it came to mostly everything that I said. She, then, told me all the things that she was looking for. It seemed as though we wanted the same things.

We talked for a while longer and before I knew it, it was almost four in the morning. "Oh my god, Calliope." My eyes widened as I looked up at my clock.

"What?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Its two minutes till four…we've been on the phone for so long." I bit my lip. The time seemed to pass too quickly. I didn't want to say goodbye but I knew that I had to. We had work in the morning.

"Wow, it is. Time flew by. The last time I looked at the time, it was like…one." She laughed. "I guess we should say goodnight."

I didn't want to. "I guess so…goodnight."

"Goodnight." I took my bottom lip into my mouth as I hung up the phone and held it to my chest. I felt like I was back in high school and crushing hardcore on someone. I put my phone beside me and snuggled into my covers, a big smile plastered on my face. I may have found exactly what I was looking for.

**Yes? No? Maybe? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow…I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I don't have an excuse but I do sincerely apologize. I hope you ladies enjoy this chapter. **

**All spelling and grammar errors are my own. Sadly, no beta. I didn't thoroughly spell check this because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible so I do apologize about that as well...**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

"AAAAGGGHHHH" I jumped out of my bed as I started to choke. My face and half of my shirt were soaked. "What the fuck?" I yelled as I cleared my throat and wiped my face off with the bottom of my shirt.

"You wouldn't get up. I don't apologize for what I did." Cristina remained expressionless as she stood with a cup in her hand. "You have ten minutes before you have to be at work…" She lifted her eyebrows as I composed myself.

"Damn it." I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the time. "Ugh, I'm gonna be late. I don't even care. I'll call and say I'm running a little late. I don't have to meet with anyone until…like…10:30…Did you really have to throw water in my face?" I shook my head.

"Well, no…but you kept me up all night so this is payback…who were you talking to anyways?" Cristina put the cup down and looked at me.

"Uh…Arizona." I said as I walked into my bathroom. Cristina followed.

"Blondie? Wow…you work fast." She smirked.

"It's not like that…we're friends. I think…well I hope that she sees me as more than that, but for now, we're friends. She's like nothing I've ever experienced before." I smiled at the thought of the blonde bombshell.

"Well duh…look at who you dated before her. Hahn was as boring as…I don't know…the most boring thing in the world." The Asian woman stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, she wasn't that bad." I scoffed.

"Face it, you're boring and Arizona is a breath of fresh air. Just make sure that it's what you want." She shrugged.

"Okay…" I furrowed my brows at my roommate. "Let me stop you right there. I am not boring, and she is a lot more than a breath of fresh air. I think this is something that could work out."

"But she's so different from you…you're all controlling…and she's all…flower child."

"She is not all flower child. She's an artist…" I waved my hand in the air.

"Exactly…" Cristina smirked, turned on her heel and walked out of my room. "I'm on-call tonight, I won't be home." She yelled from the kitchen. Cristina was a second year resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West and was rarely ever home. There were times when I liked it, but other times when I was so damn lonely, I would rather have her there then be left alone.

**Arizona POV**

Waking up this morning was a difficult task. My alarm had been set to six but I ended up snoozing the alarm at least ten times. I trotted out of bed half an hour before I had to be at work. I decided that my hair didn't need to be washed because I had washed it yesterday. I took a quick shower and pinned my hair up. I put on a little bit of makeup and jeans and a t-shirt. I made it to work just in time.

I forgot to grab coffee on my way out and I was dying for some. Every five seconds I would yawn and it was starting to really get to me. I had forgotten how to get to the break room and Calliope had yet to come into work.

Realizing that it was my fault that she was late, I pulled my phone out and sent her a quick text.

_Wake up! You're late for work._

A couple of minutes later, my phone buzzed.

_I'm up. On my way. Thanks for making me late…_

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I put my phone back into my pocket and walked through the halls, trying to figure out where the break room was.

"Looking for something?" I turned around as Mark approached.

"Oh." I smiled up at him. "Yeah…I don't remember where the break room is. Could you help me out?"

"Follow me." He smirked and began walking beside me.

"Thanks."

"No problem…So…did you have fun last night?"

I could feel myself blushing. "Yes, I had a great time. Did you?" I raised an eyebrow. Teddy would be telling me all about it later.

"I had a great time, yeah." Mark nodded. "Your friend Teddy is…great. She's pretty great."

"Good." I smiled at him as we approached the break room.

"Well we're here." He said as we entered the room. "Uh…is Teddy seeing anyone?"

"Nope. She's single." I stated as I yawned loudly.

"Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Yeah…I'm a bit tired." I finished as I walked over to the coffee maker.

"Why's that?" He smirked.

"Couldn't fall asleep. I was up pretty late." I stated through another yawn.

"That's funny…Callie slept in too. She's running a little late…When did you guys end up leaving Joe's?"

"I'm not really sure, it wasn't that late though…want some?" I asked as I poured myself a cup.

"No thanks." He shook his head. "Teddy made some for me this morning."

"Oh." I turned to look at him. "And I did not need to know that…do you plan on seeing her again?"

"Yup."

"You break her heart, I break your face…got it?"

"Yes ma'am, got it." Mark laughed.

"What's so funny?" An angelic voice came from the door. Mark and I turned to look at the figure coming through the door.

"Robbins, here, was just threatening me."

"Oh really?" Calliope raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I told him that I'd break his face if he broke Teddy's heart." I smiled at the beautiful woman as her eyes made contact with mine. She was absolutely breath taking. She had on a light pink blouse and crème colored slacks with brown high heels. Her hair framed her face and she had the perfect amount of makeup on. One would never think she woke up late.

"That's only fair." She winked at me. "I need coffee." She looked down at the cup of coffee in my hand and began walking toward me.

"I've got a meeting in a few. I'll see you ladies later." Mark stated as he walked out of the room.

After pouring herself a cup, Calliope looked at me and I couldn't help but smile. "How on earth did you make it to work in time?" She asked.

"I'm not even sure." I laughed into my cup. "I guess…I couldn't wait to see you."

"You look good." Calliope smiled her beautiful magic smile.

I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you. You look good as well."

"So…" She began, "I'm assuming you'll be at Teddy's party tonight?"

"Yes…yes I will. Will you?" I was hopeful.

"There is no way I could miss it. Mark is practically making me go."

"Thank you Mark." We both smiled as I finished. We stood in silence for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say.

Calliope looked down at her cup of coffee while biting her lip. "Thanks…uh…thanks for talking to me last night. I really meant a lot." She finished as she looked up at me.

"Any time." I was being truthful. She could call me at any time of the day and I would be there on the other end, waiting to hear her voice, if only for a minute.

Calliope put her cup into the sink. "I'm excited for this party. Do you think I should bring anything? Wine maybe?"

"Oh no. It's not a formal party. Not at all. Just bring yourself. That'll be just fine."

"Okay… Well I should be headed back. I have a lot of things to catch up on." The raven haired beauty put her cup down and walked to the door. She stopped at the door frame. "I'll see you tonight." I nodded as she smiled once again and walked away.

That woman was doing things to me that I didn't know anyone could do to me. I wanted her in every single way. I could sense that there was flirtation there but maybe I was only imagining things. She needed a friend. She made that very clear to me. Only time would tell. The only thing I knew was that I would not be making the first move. I did that way too many times and it back fired on me completely. She was different than the rest of the other women I had ever dated. She was nothing like me, but I loved it.

**Callie POV**

"Are you out of your mind?" I hissed at a client from across the table. "There is no way he can agree to that."

"It's that, or I'm taking it up a notch. Don't tempt me." The grey haired man lashed back at me.

"Why don't you two just split the property evenly? Right down the middle, you each get exactly the same amount of space. You both win." I looked at both men.

"I'll agree to that if he does." The softer spoken man replied. "I never wanted trouble to begin with."

"Hold on." The older man put up his hand. "If we each get 50%, how would we split it?"

"However you would like." I sat down in my seat. "Straight down the middle, diagonal…I don't care. You decide for yourselves."

He pursed his lips, "Well I guess I'd agree to that if he lets me change that old nasty fence he put up ages ago." We both looked at the younger man.

"It's a deal." The man shook his head. I was grateful that was over. They had been fighting for months. I was glad they weren't going to take it to court.

As I walked back to my office I heard the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. It was a woman singing. I realized quickly that it was coming from Arizona's studio. The door was slightly open and I could see her sitting on a stool with her back towards me. She was painting and singing at the same time. I was mesmerized by what I was seeing. She looked so at ease and so content, like she didn't have a care in the world. I wanted to go up behind her and wrap my arms around her, but I opted for leaning against the door frame and listening to her voice sing "The story" instead. I started swaying to the music and before I knew it, I had fumbled enough to push her door wide open with a loud thud. When I regained my composure, I saw her staring at me in wonder.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" She knitted her eyebrows.

"I'm…so…sorry. I wasn't…" I fumbled with my words. "You sing beautifully." I stopped, I didn't want to make a bigger fool out of myself then I already had.

"Thank you." She smiled and stood from her stool. "But I'm sorry I was being so loud, I didn't know I had left the door open. I could have sworn I closed it." She blushed.

"No need to apologize. You sing beautifully." I stepped further into the room.

She smiled at me. "So, what kind of cases do you usually get?" She was trying to change the subject. I smiled back at her. "I was just wondering…I've never actually seen mediators in action… I was curious." She walked toward me.

"Well, just now I had two guys fighting over property…there isn't anything too interesting. I get a little bit of a lot of-" I was cut off by Mark.

"Torres, you actually gonna do some work today? All the times I've seen you, you've been with blondie." He smirked and sat down on the couch.

"Her name is Arizona!" I shook my head. "And I've been doing work, thank you very much. Just closed a case actually."

"So you came here to celebrate?" He looked at Arizona. "Where's the booze?"

"Hey don't look at me." Arizona shrugged. "Although I wish I could get my hands on a cold beer. Maybe it would help me figure out what exactly Mr. James wants for these paintings. I've shown him a couple of my ideas and he doesn't think they're quite there yet."

"I think they're beautiful, Arizona." I looked at the picture that was on the easel.

"No, you think she's beautiful." Mark interjected.

"What?" I turned my head toward him and gave him a death glare. Arizona beamed.

"Just saying…" He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Well I'll see you guys at the party. I'm leaving early."

We said our goodbyes to him and after he left, the room fell silent. I didn't know what to say.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" The blonde gave a crocked, dimpled smile.

"I don't know what Mark is talking about." I scoffed as her face fell. "But I do think that you're beautiful. I'm pretty sure I've already told you that before though." We both smiled. "I should be getting back to my work." I pointed to my office. "See ya."

The rest of the day went by quickly. I had a lot of meetings and most of them were very successful. I didn't realize how much paperwork I had to do until I noticed that I had worked through lunch. As I was buried deep in files, Arizona entered my office with two salads in one hand and two bottles of water in the other. She had noticed how hard I had been working and decided that I needed to eat. I was grateful. We talked way past lunch but neither of us noticed until Mark interrupted us once again.

After that, I didn't see Arizona until I was about to leave.

"Calliope, wait up." I heard her say as I was walking out of the building. I turned and waited for her.

"Hey." I smiled. We walked outside together and parted ways when it was absolutely necessary. We agreed that we would see each other at about nine o'clock for the party. I couldn't wait.

**Arizona POV**

"Where in the fuck are you?" Teddy asked through the phone.

"I can't find anything to wear." I sighed loudly as I plopped down onto my bed. I looked into my closet. I had no idea what to wear, but I had to look perfect for Calliope.

"Just put something on, I don't think Callie will give a shit about what you're wearing. It'll get tossed to the floor later tonight anyways."

"No!" I shouted. "This is different. I can feel it." My voice softened as a sky blue long tight shirt caught my attention. I stood and grabbed it. I decided I would pair that with black leggings and a black leather jacket. I smiled.

"Hello?" Teddy questioned.

"Oh sorry, what?" I asked.

"Just, please, get here."

"I figured out what I'm wearing. I'll be there in half an hour." We said our goodbyes.

My makeup had already been done, along with my hair, so it didn't take too long for me to finish getting ready. Within the half hour I was at Teddy's apartment and I looked amazing.

"Help me get this alcohol in the fridge hot stuff." Teddy said as I walked into the kitchen. Time to get to work.

**Callie POV**

"YANG." I screamed at the top of my lungs. Within seconds she had rushed into my room.

"What? What's the matter?" She looked at me with wide eyes, her friend Meredith Grey quickly ran in behind her.

"How does this look?" I said softly, turning so they could see my whole outfit.

"That's what you called me in here for?" She shook her head. "I thought you were dying you jerk."

"Sorry, but tonight is important." I smiled. "Grey, what do you think?" I looked at Meredith. She had become a good friend of mine.

"I think you look great." She looked me up and down and nodded. "Approve." I smiled as she winked at me.

"Okay, gross." Cristina rolled her eyes. If people didn't know you two, they'd think you two were lessssssbian lovers." She emphasized the world lesbian.

Meredith and I laughed as I smoothed my outfit. I had on a pink boyfriend blazer with a white shirt underneath and skinny jeans with white flats. I felt pretty confident in my choice but I needed reassurance.

"You look fine." Cristina shrugged and pulled Meredith out of my room.

**Arizona POV**

"Will you stop looking at the door?" Teddy slapped my shoulder with one hand as she gave me a red solo cup with the other. I looked down at the cup and smiled. It took me back to high school.

"She said she'd be here twenty minutes ago." I pouted. "What if she doesn't show up?" I bit my lip.

"She'll be here." Teddy raised her eyebrows. "Chill." She nodded as she walked away. There were a couple of women who had approached me while I waited but I had my heart set on someone else so I just sent them on their way.

Finally, another fifteen minutes later, Calliope walked through the door. As I took in her appearance I couldn't help but lose my breath. She looked absolutely stunning. I didn't want to appear too eager to see her so I sat back while she made her way into the party. She had arrived with Mark. He quickly found Teddy while Calliope looked around the room. I was hoping that she was looking for me and when our eyes made contact I was sure of it.

"Hey." She smiled perfectly as she approached me.

"You look amazing." I looked her up and down.

"Thank you. You look beautiful." She replied back.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked her as I looked down at my cup, noticing I needed a refill.

"Sure. I'll take a rum and coke." She followed me into the kitchen.

As I made her drink I could sense that her eyes were on me the whole time. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled and looked down at her drink. "Nice cups. Brings me back to high those high school days." We both laughed and walked back into the living room. There was a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room and I wanted to dance with Calliope but I wasn't courageous enough to ask her to dance with me yet so I downed my drink as quickly as I could and excused myself while I got a refill. I was a little tipsy as I walked back into the living room. I noticed that the beautiful mediator was dancing sexually with Mark. It made my blood boil. I hated seeing him with his manly arms around her soft, beautiful body. I finished my drink in two big gulps. I shuddered at the taste and set the cup down on an end table as I walked up to the duo.

"Mind if I cut in?" I looked at Mark, who was always smirking.

"Of course." He let go of Calliope and grabbed for me.

I jumped back. "No. I want to dance with Calliope." He looked hurt as she blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Oh…I knew that." He smirked again and walked away. "Enjoy."

"I love this song." She grabbed my arm and pulled me close. I could feel her breath on my neck as she snaked her arms around my waist. It felt so good. I put my arms around her neck.

We danced as one for the whole song. Her body moved in perfect unison with mine. Every move she made, I could feel. Every breath that she took danced upon my skin. I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave her arms.

The next song was a booty shaking song and Calliope did it well. She had turned around and backed up into me with such force that it shook me to the core. She grinded on me until I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to feel all of her so I snaked my hands to her front and rested my hands just below her crotch. I ran my fingers under her shirt and teased her soft skin. It felt milky soft. Like nothing I had ever felt before. I knew at that moment that I could easily fall in love with this woman.

"Higher." She husked.

"What?" I was brought back to reality.

"I want your hand higher." She kept dancing seductively.

I trailed my hands up her stomach until I could feel the swell of her breasts. I pushed under her bra and lightly touched her left breast. I nearly came at the intimate touch.

"Yeah." She moaned sweetly. I began to look for her nipple. I heard a loud moan as I found it and ran my index finger over it. "Oh Arizona." She tilted her head back until it was resting on my shoulder. Her hair smelled of pomegranate and I couldn't get enough of it. She smelled amazing. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my throat as the music changed and I felt a hand pull Calliope away.

"What the hell?" She jerked as the arm pulled her forward. I was no longer touching her. I was furious.

"Come dance with me." Sadie laughed as Calliope grabbed on to her. I shook my head and turned to leave.

**Callie POV**

When Arizona was touching me, I was in a whole different world. Every soft touch of her hand made me want her more. I was inches from her face when I felt someone pull me away. I hated the feeling of not having Arizona touching me. But before I knew what was happening, Sadie had pulled me into her body. I had lost my balance from the force of the pull so I had to steady myself by putting my arms around Sadie. As soon as I regained my footing, I stopped moving and put my hands on Sadie's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing. Let's just dance." She tried getting me to move with her. I looked back to see if Arizona was still behind me. She wasn't but I did see her walking away. It looked like she was headed toward the bathroom. I looked back at Sadie and shook my head.

"I have to go." I let go of her completely and walked after the woman of my dreams.

As I got close to her she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to interrupt so I waited until she was done. As she walked back out, I stepped in front of her.

"Arizona, why did you leave me?" I asked.

"You looked like you wanted to dance with that woman." She shrugged and looked anywhere but at me.

"I didn't want to dance with her. I wanted to keep dancing with you." I put my hands on her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes." I reassured her.

"Want to get another drink?" She asked as she pulled away from me.

"Yeah." I followed her into the kitchen. As we entered, Teddy and Mark were standing by the fridge making out.

"Okay you horny teenagers, get a room." I stated as we walked toward the couple. I wanted so badly to be doing that with Arizona.

They broke apart and smiled at us. "Oh like you two weren't doing the same thing on the dance floor." Teddy spoke up.

"Actually, we weren't." Arizona stated matter-of-factly.

"Didn't look like it. It looked like you guys were getting hot and heavy." Teddy continued.

"Nope." I said as I took a drink of whatever Arizona handed me.

"Callie, would you like to go outside with me for a minute?" Her voice sounded distant.

"Sure." I followed Arizona out onto the back porch. "What's up?"

"I need you to listen to me." I nodded. "I don't want to be your friend." The blonde woman spoke as I stayed silent. "I have feelings for you. I know that I've only known you for a couple of days but that doesn't matter. You and I want the same things. We are perfect for each other. I know that we claim we're friends but I really don't want to be friends with you. I want to kiss you. I want to go on dates with you. I want to sleep with you. I want to make love to you." She stopped and took a breath.

I didn't know what to say. But I knew what I had to do. I searched her face for any sign of why I shouldn't kiss her. I didn't see any so I stepped close to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. "Kiss me." I whispered to her.

"Okay." She replied as our lips were mere inches from each other. I could feel the heat radiating from her. She pressed her lips against mine softly. I felt like my whole body was on fire. Her lips were so soft and as our lips moved together I couldn't help but revel in the taste that was Arizona Robbins. In that moment, I felt like my life was complete. As the kiss became more frantic, I pulled her impossibly closer and ran my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth with my tongue. She parted her lips and when our tongues touched, I moaned into the kiss. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. This was everything I had dreamed of and more. It felt so right. After a minute or so we pulled away from each other and I rested my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath.

"Wow." She licked her lips and smiled. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"That was amazing." I didn't let go of her but pulled her even closer. As I was about to kiss her again, Sadie walked out onto the patio.

"Wait…" She walked up to us. "Are you two together?" She seemed hurt.

"Yes." I said without taking my eyes off of Arizona. She smiled and continued looking at me.

"We are." The artist pulled away slightly and brushed the hair away from my face. "Go away."

Sadie didn't say anything but shook her head and walked away, leaving us alone. In that moment I felt complete. I felt like I was on top of the world. Arizona Robbins was everything I had ever dreamed of and more and there was no way that I was going to let her go.

"Kiss me again." She whispered as she put her arms around my neck.

"Absolutely." I replied back as our lips touched again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay. I wish I had more time for this story but I'm going to try hard to update as soon as possible. This chapter gave me trouble. I'm not very happy with it but oh well! I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

I woke up on the right side of the bed for once. I woke up feeling like I could take on the whole world. I finally kissed Arizona last night. It felt like heaven. I don't remember the last time it felt so good kissing someone. When I first kissed Erica, I felt sparks, but this, this was ten times that and more. Saying goodnight to her was one of the hardest things that I've had to do in a long time. I wanted nothing more than to invite her over and make love to her but I decided that that wasn't the right thing to do. She deserved so much more than that.

So here I am, on a Saturday morning, thinking about how to ask Arizona out on a date. I was never one to make the first move, but with Arizona, everything was different. Before she kissed me goodnight, she told me to call her. I've been thinking about calling her ever since I woke up but I can never get myself to do it.

"Okay, I'm doing it." I took a deep breath and picked up my cell phone.

"Doing what?" Cristina asked as she walked out of her room. This was her first day off in over a week.

I lost all my nerve to call her again. "Damn it." I dropped my phone on the couch. "I'm trying to call Arizona."

"Then do it." She sat down on a bar stool and stretched as she raised her eyebrows.

"What do I say?" I shook my head; Cristina was not the person I should be asking.

"Tell her you want her lady parts."

"Stop." I shook my head.

"Why don't you guys go see a movie or something?" Cristina stood up and poured herself some cereal.

I didn't think that was too bad of an idea. There were a couple of movies that I was interested in seeing. "Okay." I shrugged.

"Okay?" The surgeon questioned.

"Yeah. I like the idea." I stood up. "Thanks."

"Damn straight." She nodded as I walked into my room and sat down at the edge of my bed.

After giving myself a quick pep talk, I called Arizona.

**Arizona POV**

It was past 11 and I was still in bed. Last night was amazing. All I could do was think about Calliope's soft lips on mine. I wanted it to last forever. Unfortunately it was over too quickly.

I smiled at the thought of the beautiful woman and pulled the covers off of me. I had the day off and had no idea what I was going to do. As I stood, I heard my phone ring.

"Hey Calliope." My heart beat increased as I picked up, seeing her name on the screen.

"Hey, it's Callie." She sounded nervous.

I laughed. "Yes I know. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here."

"Me too." There was a pause.

"So…I was wondering..." Callie took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

I smiled as wide as I could. "I would love that. What time?"

"Really…g-great. Uhm well that depends…what do you want to see?"

"I'll let you pick… Just come get me at 6:30." I sounded way more confident than I really was.

Calliope didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Yes ma'am." I could tell that she was smiling. My facial expression matched hers. I felt butterflies the size of elephants.

"Awesome." I replied.

"Okay…well I'll text you when I'm on my way, sound good?"

"It does, Calliope." We said our goodbyes and as soon as I hung the phone up I did my very awesome happy dance. I was ecstatic about seeing Calliope tonight. It was still early in the afternoon but I didn't care, it was time for me to start getting ready. I had a lot to do.

**Callie POV**

"CRISTINA!" I yelled for my roommate.

"What?" She walked into my room looking annoyed but it was short lived. "Did you talk to sexy artist lady?"

"We're going to the movies…I just have to figure out which one." I sighed.

"Why don't you go see that one with that one woman in it that does that one kick ass thing?" She stood in front of me.

"Not sure what you're talking about." Bless her for trying.

"You know, the one with that zoo girl."

"You mean Zoe…you're talking about Colombiana." I laughed at her words.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Look, it's my day off and this is not what I want to be doing right now." Contrary to her words, she sat down on the edge of my bed.

I took this as a sign to continue. "So what should I wear?" I asked with a smile as I walked toward my closet.

"You're only going to the movies…nothing too special." She looked into my closet. "What about some jeans and a nice shirt?"

I picked through a couple of articles of clothing before I found a dark red shirt that always made my breasts look amazing. "This one." I grabbed it and held it out for Cristina to see.

"She won't be able to watch the movie if you wear that one, her eyes will be glued to your chest."

"That may not be that bad of a thing." I smirked and looked back into my closet to pick out a pair of dark jeans. I also grabbed my leather jacket just in case it gets chilly in the theater. "Okay now that I know what to wear, I have to figure out what to do with my hair and makeup…shit…I have so much to do."

"When are you guys going?" Cristina asked as she stood up.

"Six-thirty."

"You have like 7 hours to get ready…It won't take you that long." She shook her head and backed toward the door slowly.

"Yeah but I have to look perfect." I shrugged. "What are you going to do today?"

"Meredith and I are gonna rent old movies and pig out of Chinese food. So if you plan on getting lucky, you'll have to go back to her place."

"We're taking things slow…Now shoo I have to go shower." I finished as Cristina gave me a look and walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>After hours of dolling myself up, I was finally ready and it was five-forty five. Cristina couldn't believe I had that many things to do but when she saw the final product, she told me that I looked good. I smiled at the compliment and walked over to the mirror again.<p>

"I hope she likes it." I took a deep breath.

"She'd be dumb not to." Meredith stated as she walked into the living room. I turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you." I looked back into the mirror. "I should get going. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Cristina and Meredith said in unison.

**Arizona POV**

After hours of pampering myself, I was finally ready to go. I picked out a long sleeved light purple v neck shirt and dark skinny jeans with white flats. I sent about twenty pictures to Teddy and this outfit was the one she liked the best. My hair was in big curls and it framed my face just right. I had a little bit of eye makeup on and some blush and I was very satisfied with the way I looked. I looked hot and I'd hope that Calliope would think so too.

Just as I was putting my shoes on, there was a knock at the door. "Just a second." I finished putting my shoes on and checked myself in the mirror once again before I opened the door.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Calliope looked absolutely amazing. Her hair was in curls around her face and it looked so soft. Her clothing hugged her in all the right places and as I examined her whole body my eyes couldn't help but linger at her sexy breasts. The raven haired beauty cleared her throat and it brought me back to reality.

"Calliope, hi." I smiled with my dimples in full force.

"Hi. You look beautiful." She looked me up and down and I knew she liked what she saw.

"You look gorgeous." I could see her blush.

"Thank you. We should get going. The movie starts at seven." I nodded and followed her out to her car after I locked my door.

She opened the door for me and closed it when I sat in the seat. I smiled at her cute ways.

"So what are we seeing?" I asked as she started her car.

"Columbiana…If you don't mind seeing that?" She asked hesitantly, looking at me before putting the car in drive.

"Oh!" I said a little too enthusiastically, but she chuckled at my excitement. "I have wanted to see that." I sat back.

"Me too."

The car ride was spent with a bit of small talk but mainly we rode in a comfortable silence. I could see that Calliope wanted to hold my hand as she drove but she wasn't sure if she should. So I made the first move. I grabbed the hand she wasn't using to drive and intertwined our fingers. It seemed as though our fingers were made for each other. Hers were silky smooth and I never wanted to let go.

She bought our tickets and also bought us a large popcorn and large soda with two straws. I didn't think the two straws were necessary but I just smiled and went with it.

Once we found our seats Calliope turned toward me. "Are you sure you don't want any candy?"

"I'm okay. Thank you. This is way more than enough." I wanted so badly to kiss her but I held back. Thinking back to past relationships, Callie wasn't my type at all. She seemed much more uptight than I'm used to but there was something about her that I couldn't resist.

"Okay." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach.

"I feel like I'm in high school on my very first date. God, I was so nervous that day." I shook my head and looked at her.

"Is this too childish?" I could see fear come over her.

"No. Absolutely not. I love it, actually. It's perfect." I finished as her features softened and she sat back in her chair.

"Okay good. So you were nervous on your first date, huh?" She laughed. "Are you nervous now?"

"Maybe a little bit." I shrugged. I was nervous but only because I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted her to be the one. She seemed like everything I was looking for. She wanted the same things that I did. Even though I always thought I would end up with another artist, another free spirit, I wanted to make this work with Calliope.

"Do I make you nervous?" Calliope leaned toward me, invading my personal space. I didn't mind.

"N-no." I mustered out. She was so close to me, I could feel her breath on my neck. I closed my eyes anticipating that she would kiss me but after a few seconds I opened one eye and saw that she was staring at the screen. I closed my eyes again, I felt a little embarrassed. When I opened them again she was still looking forward but she was smiling from ear to ear and I could tell that she was trying not to laugh.

Before I could say anything the lights turned off and the movie began to play.

**Callie POV**

The date was going great so far. The movie was good and I could feel Arizona leaning toward me. The hand rest was in her way so I thought about moving our drink and lifting it up but I didn't know how she would react.

I couldn't help but steal sideways glances at her. She was breathtaking and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She grabbed our drink and took a big gulp out of it and, without thinking, I lifted the hand rest quickly which caused her to turn to me. I swallowed hard as her eyes stared at me before she set the drink down next to her.

"Come here." I whispered lightly and opened my right arm to her. Without saying anything she leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her. She left amazing in my arms. I could see her smile as she kept watching the movie. All of a sudden I felt bold so I grabbed her hand closest to me with my left hand, intertwining our fingers.

We sat like this for most of the movie. I stroked her arm a few times as the movie went on. She was so close to me that I could smell the intoxicating scent of her hair, it smelled like vanilla and lavender.

I tried so hard to focus on the movie but Arizona was caressing my hand with her thumb and it felt so good. I looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. I let my face linger above her for a few seconds until she lifted her head and looked up at me. I smiled at her and she did the same. This was it; I was going to kiss her. I licked my lips and lowered my head slightly as she took a breath and lifted her head to meet my lips. Once our lips met the kiss was slow. It felt amazing. Her lips were the softest lips I had ever kissed. I wanted more so I deepened the kiss, running my tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth and I slowly stuck my tongue inside, meeting her soft, warm tongue. Our tongues danced together and in that moment the whole world faded away and we were all alone, absorbed in each other. We finally parted when we heard the loud music to the closing credits and people standing up to stretch, ready to leave the theater.

"We should, uh, get going." I stated as we gathered our things and stood up, heading toward the door.

We missed the last fifteen minutes of the movie due to our make out session but I didn't care the slightest bit and I don't think Arizona did either. As we walked to the car, we held hands and I thanked god for letting me cross paths with this beautiful woman. With her I felt free, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I didn't want the night to end so as we drove home, I contemplated asking her to go get some ice cream with me. It was a nice enough day for us to grab some ice cream and walk for a bit.

After talking about the movie for a few minutes, I gathered the courage to ask her. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Snookie's and get some ice cream? Maybe take a walk while we eat?"

"I'd love that Calliope." Her dimples were out in full force as she nodded.

"Great." I smiled internally.

* * *

><p>"How can you say that chocolate is better than strawberry?" Arizona asked as we walked around downtown. We had left the car at the ice cream shop.<p>

"Because it is." I shrugged.

"But strawberry is so awesome and sweet…and chocolate is so blah." She shook her head and took a spoonful of strawberry ice cream and waved it in front of my face. I made a nasty face as she tried to feed it to me.

"No thank you."

"Come on, please. For me." She gave me her best pout and I couldn't help but oblige. I opened my mouth as she fed me the cold treat.

"Mmm…" I nodded my head as she waited for me to speak. "Yeah, nope. Chocolate all the way. Try it." I offered her a taste. She opened her mouth without a second thought.

"I don't like it." She stated sternly then looked ahead of us as we approached an abandoned hotel. "What are they doing here?"

"They're demolishing it and building a bigger and better hotel." I finished as she walked up to a short wall that met hotel stairs on the other side.

"Interesting." She looked at the hotel building. All of the walls had been demolished. What stood was the interior. There were about thirty floors that had, what seemed like a million separate rooms. It was creepy, to say the least. One wrong move and someone could fall to their death from one of the floors.

"Hold this." Arizona handed me her ice cream and grabbed for the wall, pulling herself over it and landing on the steps on the other side.

"Whoa, Arizona, you probably shouldn't be going in there. It's trespassing and it most likely isn't safe." I stood back, biting my lip as she stopped to look at me.

"Give me the ice cream and hop on up Calliope. It'll be fine." She stretched her arms out. "Gimme."

"I don't think we should be doing this. It's a bad idea. People will see us." I shifted from one foot to the other. I was nervous.

"It's too dark for them to see us. Come on. Don't be a chicken." She grinned at me as I handed over the ice cream.

"Fine but if we get caught or something happens, it's your ass." She nodded as I jumped over the wall and landed beside her. "Oh my, this is creepy."

"Let's go up the stairs, I want to see the view." I followed her cautiously as we climbed stair after stair. Once we reached the top floor, we walked out of some door and climbed vertical stairs to the roof of the hotel. Once we situated ourselves, Arizona pulled me close as we looked out into the night. The view was beautiful and the woman next to me was even more beautiful. I was at peace. Finally I felt myself relax for the first time since stepping onto the hotel grounds.

"Wow, it's amazing up here." Arizona took a deep breath as her hair danced in the wind. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

After about twenty minutes of being in her embrace and talking about random things, we decided that we should get going.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the fantastic evening. I had a wonderful time." Arizona said as I parked the car in front of her apartment.<p>

"It was my pleasure." I grinned at her.

"I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable going into that hotel but the view was worth it, wasn't it?" She asked.

"I'll admit at first I was skeptical but yes, it turned out to be a great view." I finished as silence surrounded us. I didn't want to say goodbye.

"So…" She began after a few seconds of silence. "Would you like to come up and have a glass of wine and talk a bit more?" I could tell she was nervous. I found it adorable.

"I would love to." I nodded as happiness took over me once again. I couldn't figure out what this woman was doing to me.

**Arizona POV**

I was so glad that Calliope agreed to come upstairs and spend some more time with me. It was just past twelve and I didn't know if that was too late for her but I was glad that she said yes.

She stood in my living room looking at some of the pictures I had around the room as I stood in the kitchen pouring us some wine. As I brought the wine glasses into the living room, Calliope turned to me and accepted the glass.

"You have a lovely family." She was referring to the picture of my mom, dad, and brother. Looking at the picture sent a jolt to my heart. I quickly changed the subject.

"Sorry the place is so…lame." I looked around my apartment. It was quite small but as a starving artist, it was all I could afford at the moment. Getting this job at Callie's firm was going to help me out tremendously.

"It's not lame. I like it." She finished as her eyes took in the whole apartment.

"Thanks." I smiled as I took a sip from my glass.

"So where do you paint?" Calliope asked as she looked around my apartment.

"In that room right through there." I pointed down the hall. "Wanna see?" Usually I didn't show anyone my drawing room but with this beautiful woman, I didn't even think twice about it. I wanted to show her everything.

"Yes." Her eyes lit up. We stood up and she followed me into the small room. Once I turned the light on, her eyes went wide. There were paintings everywhere.

"Wow Arizona, this is amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled and stood against the wall as she took everything in. Calliope went from one painting to the next and back. She finally turned to me and smiled.

"You are very talented."

"Thank you. Shall we get back to our wine?" I motioned for the living room.

**Callie POV**

After looking at Arizona's beautiful drawings we made our way back to the living room and we had been getting to know each other for almost an hour and a half. I feel so at ease with her. Every new thing that I learn about her makes me want to know even more. She's one of the most interesting people that I have ever known. And she wants to know everything about me, too. When I talk to her about things she seems so into everything that I am saying. It makes me feel good. No one before has paid this much attention to what I had to say, especially not about my life, my goals, my wants, my everything.

But, now, here I am saying goodbye to the only person that I want to spend every moment with. I know that I'll see her soon but that just seems way too long. If this was any other woman, I would have slept with her and probably not have spoken to her after, but with Arizona, I wanted to take things slow. I wanted to make it work. I wanted to _be _with her.

"I had a wonderful night. Thank you so much Calliope." Arizona smiled at me as we stood by my car.

"You're welcome. I had a great time with you." I smiled at her as we looked into each other's eyes. I could feel myself leaning into her and within a few seconds our lips met. The kiss was soft and slow, it was perfect, but it ended too quickly.

"Goodnight." I kissed her one more time before I got into my car and closed the door.

When I arrived home, Meredith was sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie while Cristina was passed out on the other side of the couch.

"Hey." She looked up from the TV screen. "How was your date?"

I couldn't help but smile like a fool. "Amazing. Perfect. It went really, really well."

"Did you get laid?" Cristina asked without moving or opening her eyes.

"No I didn't. I want this to work with her so I'm going slow. We're going slow." I sat down across from them and took my jacket off.

"That's boring." Cristina switched positions and grabbed a pillow to put over her head.

"I think it's a smart idea." Meredith shrugged. "Derek and I took things kind of slow when we got back together and it helped us."

"Good because I don't wa-" I paused as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller. "Good night ladies." I stood from my seat without a second thought and practically ran into my bedroom.

"Hey." I said softly.

"I know that we spent basically the whole night together but for some odd reason I can't keep myself from having some form of communication with you." Arizona spoke into the phone. "So that's why I'm calling. I miss you. I'm lying in bed and I can't stop thinking about you, about what you're doing. What are you doing?" She finally took a breath.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I am hopping into bed as we speak." Getting ready for bed could wait until I was off the phone.

"What kind of pjs do you wear to bed?"

"Uhm…maybe one night you'll see…" I paused for her reaction.

"Yeah I'd like that very much." She mumbled.

"Then play your cards right." I finished as she chuckled.

"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Arizona asked. "I can attempt to make something and when that fails, we order takeout?"

"Or how about you come over here and I'll cook for you?"

"That's not fair, you took me out tonight. Now it's my turn." I could tell that she was pouting.

"Fine, but let's do it at my place. My roommate will be at work and I have a totally kickass kitchen. I can even help you cook…If you'll let me. I won't do much; I'll just make sure you don't burn anything." I paused. "And plus, you have yet to see my place. And my pjs are at my place."

"Your place it is." She stated quickly. "But I'm bringing the groceries."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll supply the wine though."

"Nope, already taken care of."

"Well okay." I laughed. "As much as I would love to stay on the phone with you all night, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I'm having the same problem." The blue eyed beauty stated.

"I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too. Goodnight beautiful." She said slowly.

"Goodnight Arizona." I replied and ended the call. Tomorrow needed to hurry up. I couldn't wait to see this woman.

* * *

><p><strong>^.^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love them all. I hope you like the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

**Wake up sleepy head! I want you to come shopping with me ;-) –A**

I squinted my eyes as I tried to read the text. As I comprehended what was on my phone, a big smile took over my face.

**When? I'm just getting out of bed right now. Oops!-C**

I put my phone down and sprinted into the bathroom as quickly as possible. It was almost 11. I was so happy for the extra day off. I loved three day weekends. I brushed my teeth and showered within twenty minutes. Wrapped in a towel, I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my phone.

**You're loving this extra day off aren't you? Well I'm ready to go right now so that means you have to hurry up and meet me at Tally's in about half an hour. Don't be late!-A**

**Yes ma'am!-C**

Within twenty minutes I was ready to go. I had on a white tank top and a black cardigan with skinny jeans and black flats. My hair didn't need much attention, which I was grateful for and my makeup didn't take too long.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked as I closed the front door and locked it.

"To the super market." I turned toward him.

"Didn't you go like two days ago?" He asked as he put his key into its lock.

"Yeah…but I'm actually meeting Arizona there. She's cooking dinner for me." I stated proudly.

"So you two are pretty serious then?"

"I'm not sure. This is going to be our second date." I shrugged as I put my keys in my pocket. "I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk."

"You'll give all the juicy details?" He sounded hopeful.

"Not a chance." I replied back as I hit the stairs.

**Arizona POV**

It was around twelve o'clock and I had yet to see Calliope drive into the parking lot. I was seated in my car waiting for her. When I told her that I would make her dinner last night I forgot that I had nothing that I needed. So that's why I decided to come to Tally's but I knew I needed her help because I didn't want to make something that she would hate. Or maybe it was an excuse to spend a little more time with the beautiful Latina. I just hoped that what I was planning on cooking would survive the oven. I was never good at cooking but I wanted to try for Calliope. She had taken me out on a wonderful date and I wanted to show her how much I had appreciated it, how much fun I had.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my window. I looked into beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Calliope." I displayed my dimples as I got out of my car.

"Hello." She smiled back and grabbed me by the waist. "I'd like to kiss you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked a little too confidently.

"That." She licked her lips and slowly pressed her lips against mine. Every time that we kissed it felt like the first time. Her lips were the softest I ever felt and I never wanted it to end. I could almost feel my knees buckling under me but I held my composure. The kiss was a quick one and as soon as we parted, I couldn't help but smirk. What was this woman doing to me?

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of those." I blushed.

"I'll kiss you until you tell me not to." She replied and grabbed my hand in hers.

"There would be no reason for me to tell you not to kiss me sweetie." I was a little embarrassed about calling her sweetie but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll hold you to that." We smiled at each other as we walked into the store, grabbing a cart on the way in.

"Are you the cart pusher or the food dumper?" I asked her which got me a strange gaze back. "You'll have to get used to my made up words, Calliope."

She laughed at me and grabbed the cart. "I'm a cart pusher."

"Great!" I clapped my hands and walked next to my lovely…girlfriend? "I'm a food dumper." I stated sternly.

"Then get to dumping baby."

Within ten minutes of roaming through the store, I had managed to put only two things in our cart. I wanted to make something delicious for Calliope but I wasn't sure of what she was into eating. What I had initially chosen as our main course was salmon and rice but my insecurities stopped me from picking all of the ingredients that I wanted.

"You're not much of a food dumper." The beautiful raven haired mediator said to me.

"Yeah, well it's because I don't know the kind of things you like." I replied truthfully.

"Arizona, I like anything that you have to offer." She stopped the cart and looked at me. "I'm not a picky eater."

"Do you like salmon?" I asked nervously.

"I love salmon…especially when it's paired with rice." As she spoke those words, my eyes lit up. Now I definitely knew what I needed to get.

"Well in that case, let's go to isle 5, I need a certain spice…oh and we also have to go to the next isle because I need to get some wine. What's your favorite?"

"You are adorable." She pushed the cart, trying to keep up with me. "I like red wine…anything but Merlot."

"You don't like Merlot?" I questioned.

"No…It's too…bitter." I could tell that she was choosing her words wisely.

"I don't like Merlot either." I stated proudly. "We have a lot more in common than I thought."

"We do." She smiled and I couldn't help but smirk back. This woman was everything I ever wanted.

"Okay…I'm looking for…" I scanned the shelves, looking for the right spice. "Ah, found it." I grabbed it and threw it into the cart. "On to the wine." We made our way to the wine isle and looked through all of the selections before we stumbled upon one.

"What about this one?" Calliope pointed to a random wine bottle. I stood closely beside her, smelling her intoxicating scent, and examining the wine for myself.

"Cabernet Sauvignon…" I tilted my head to the side. "Yes. Perfect. Let's grab two bottles."

After getting the remaining ingredients that I needed to make our dinner, we walked out of the grocery store and were filling my car up with the things I bought.

"That's the last of it." The beautiful woman stated as she closed the door.

"Thanks." I stopped in front of her. "So I was thinking that you could just spend the whole day with me…I mean if that's…if you want to. I, uh, I was kind of hoping that maybe you'd like to help me cook the meal. I'm not much of a cook and I know that it's barely one o'clock but…if you have something to do," I stopped my rant and shook my head as Callie put her hands on my shoulders.

Stifling a laugh, Calliope spoke. "How about this, we each go to our homes, you do your thing, I'll get ready, which shouldn't take too long, and then I'll head over to your place as soon as I'm done. We'll be spending most of the day together." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"Okay." I was a little embarrassed. She pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you in an hour, tops." The raven haired beauty winked at me as we parted ways.

**Callie POV**

I couldn't help but smile at the way Arizona spoke so nervously to me. She was so adorable and beautiful at the same time. There was nothing about her that I didn't like, nothing yet at least. I could definitely see myself falling in love with her. She was exactly the person that I could see myself with in the future.

Just picturing the beautiful woman made my mouth water. There were so many things that I wanted to do to her but I also wanted to take things slow. I didn't know how she felt about the situation but I knew that I had to hold out and not sleep with her just yet because with a lot of my other partners I rushed into sex and it never turned out well. I wanted to make sure things with Arizona and I worked out.

As I made my way into my apartment building, Mark called my name.

"Torres, wait up." He yelled. I slowed enough for him to reach me. "You'll never believe who I ran into."

"Who?" I asked as we got onto the elevator.

"Piper Martinez." My best friend stated slowly. My heart began to race as I thought of the woman who used to fill my thoughts.

My mouth was suddenly dry. I cleared my throat and spoke. "W-where?"

"I forgot something in my office so I went back to get it and when I was leaving, I saw Steve walking out of his office with her. I stopped over to say hi and we talked for about half an hour." Mark stated as he ran his hand through his graying hair.

"I didn't know anyone would be at the office today." I shrugged as I began to feel sick. "How is she?" I asked as we stood in front of my door.

"She looks good. She asked about you." Mark raised his eyebrows. "But don't even think about it Torres." He warned.

"What did she say?" I pushed my key into the lock.

"She wanted to know what you were up to and that she'd really like to see you." We walked into my apartment. Piper Martinez was a lawyer who used to work with us a couple of years back. She now worked at a law firm in New York City. She was a beautiful dark haired woman who I used to sleep with a lot. When she and I first met, there was an instant attraction. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We would fuck almost every night and when I asked her what we were doing, she told me that we were just having fun and that she didn't want a relationship with me. I let Piper walk all over me because I was so attracted to her. We continued sleeping together whenever it was convenient for her. She could call me up at random times and tell me that she wanted me and I would come running. After a while I began to resent her for making me feel like her bitch but I couldn't stop sleeping with her. It was like she had some kind of spell on me. When she accepted the job in New York, I was the last to know. She told me that it was fun while it lasted and thanked me for my 'services'. To say I was angry would have been an understatement. I gave her a piece of my mind and I hadn't seen her since. I hoped to god that she wasn't asking for her job back. I don't think I would be able to handle it. Especially since Arizona was in such close proximity.

"Do you think she's asking for her job back?" Mark noticed the change in my tone.

"Cal, don't worry, she's just here to work on one case with Swanson. She'll be gone before you know it." He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. When I first started sleeping with Piper, Mark was all for it. He loved the fact that we were sleeping together but as soon as he saw the way that she was treating me, he told me that I should break it off but I didn't listen. When he found out that she was leaving, he liked the idea.

"Great." I stated sarcastically. "I don't even want to see her." I walked into my room as Mark followed.

"Don't even worry about her. Think about blondie…that always makes you feel better." He winked at me. He was right. I wasn't going to dwell on the feelings that I used to have for Piper. I had Arizona now and I liked her ten times more than I ever liked the other woman. The blonde put a smile on my face. Tonight I was not going to think about the hot lawyer, all I wanted to think about was the perky artist.

"You're right." I agreed with him. "Now get out, I have to change."

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" He smirked at me.

"No. Go."

* * *

><p>An hour later I was dressed and ready to head over to Arizona's. She had been texting me while I was getting ready to ask if she should marinade the fish and I couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach. She was absolutely adorable with her antics. Within a few minutes, I was knocking on her apartment door.<p>

"It's open." I heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. I opened the door and stepped inside of the apartment. Turning toward the kitchen I noticed Arizona on her tip toes trying to grab a large pan. Her back was exposed because she was reaching so high. I couldn't help but lick my lips. Before I knew it I was taking steps toward her. I stopped right behind her and put one hand on the exposed skin. It felt so amazing, it felt so soft. "Hey beautiful."

"Calliope, stop that and help me, would you?" She stopped reaching and turned around; my hand went from her back to her stomach.

"If you give me a kiss first." I moved my hand a little higher up her shirt. She smiled at me and looked down at my hand. I dare not go any higher.

"Calliope…" She warned, but brought her hands to my face and kissed me lightly a couple of times. "I missed you." She stated as I put a hand on each hip, pulling her closer.

"I missed you too." I smiled. She pulled out of my hands and turned to the cabinet.

"I need that pan up there." She pointed above her.

After I grabbed the pan for her, Arizona handed me a glass of wine. I sat on a bar stool watching her gather all of the ingredients that she needed. I loved just watching her. Every move that she made was elegant. It was hard for me to keep my eyes off of her. I loved the way that her eyebrows knit together as she tried concentrating on the recipe that she was following, grabbing different teaspoon sizes as she looked at the recipe.

"Need some help?" I asked when she shook her head, confused as to what she was reading.

"No, not yet. Give me a minute." She didn't look up from the book. She was determined to figure out what she was doing. I couldn't help but smile as I sipped on my wine and looked around the apartment.

"Is that your brother in that picture with you?" I pointed behind her. She followed my finger and smiled.

"Yeah that's my big brother." I could see sadness fill her crystal blue eyes.

"You look just like him." The resemblance was eerie.

"I do." She looked back down at the recipe. "Oh." She perked up. "Taste this." She turned to her fridge and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry. "I made them myself." She said proudly as she put it to my lips. I took a big bite and closed my eyes. It was delicious.

"Yum…that's really good, Arizona." I said truthfully. She smiled and put the rest of the strawberry in her mouth.

"We'll save those for later."

**Arizona POV**

I had seasoned everything that needed seasoning and put the salmon in the oven with a little bit of help from Calliope. I was determined to need as little help from her as possible. I wanted to prove that I could make a good meal. We'd just have to wait and see how it tasted when it was all done. We grabbed our glasses of wine and sat on the couch, inches from each other.

"Have you ever thought about drawing again?" Calliope asked me tentatively as she set her wine glass on the table.

I, too, put my wine glass down. "I tried a couple of times but I just couldn't get myself to do it. I don't think I'm ready."

"That's understandable…" She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself.

"Maybe one day I'll get the strength." I shrugged. "I know that it's stupid but I honestly can't get myself to do it. It's just that…it was his thing, he taught me everything he knew…it hurts too much."

"It isn't stupid. Not at all." She reassured me and put a hand on my thigh. Her touches were so gentle. I couldn't help but lean into her and capture her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me even closer to her. I stood from my sitting position and straddled her as she leaned back on the couch; we did this without breaking our kiss.

I pressed my center into her, wanting to feel a little bit of friction. She moaned into my mouth and I darted my tongue into her mouth, meeting her velvety soft tongue. She tasted amazing, I couldn't get enough. I knew that we shouldn't have been doing what we were doing because it was only our second date but I couldn't help myself. She felt so good. I grabbed at the hem of her baby blue long sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss slightly. She looked into my eyes and I could see desire in her brown orbs. I looked down at her exposed chest. She had on a dark purple lace bra; I licked my lips with anticipation. I crashed our lips together and cupped both of her breasts with my hands. They felt amazing in my hands. I could feel the wetness pool between my legs as I pushed further into her. I pulled away from her and kissed her neck, making sure that I bit down a little too hard then soothed it with my tongue. I smiled against her skin as she released a throaty moan. I pulled her bra down and exposed her right breast. I circled her mocha nipple with my thumb as I kissed down her neck until I was centimeters from her peaked nipple. I didn't hesitate before I put the bud into my mouth and bit down lightly. She grabbed my hair and pushed me further into her. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and bit down again, Calliope moaned loudly and lifted her pelvis into mine.

"Oh fuck." She closed her eyes tightly as I continued licking and sucking on her nipple.

"Want to go into the bedroom?" I asked, hopeful, while massaging her breasts.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Yes…" She nodded. "Wait, no." I looked at her, confused. "I really, really want to, Arizona, but I think we should slow down. I want our first time to be special."

I was a little disappointed but I knew that she was right. I wanted to make love to her when we were both ready. "You're right…plus we have food in the oven." I smiled at her, and then looked down at her exposed chest. I pulled her bra back into position. She thanked me as I got off of her, instantly missing the contact. I could feel the wetness on my panties.

**Callie POV**

I don't think I have ever been hornier before in my life. At one point I had to excuse myself in order to clean myself up a bit. Arizona had me in the palm of her hand. It took everything in me to not to let her fuck me.

"Here we are." The blonde beauty stated as she set a plate of salmon and rice in front of me.

"It smells great, thank you." I grabbed a fork full of rice and put it into my mouth. "Wow, this tastes good, Arizona." I was impressed, when she told me she couldn't cook, I assumed the dinner was going to be a disaster. I tasted the salmon and smiled. "Wow…you did really well babe." I swallowed the food and took a sip of my wine.

She was beaming, "Really? You think so?"

"Yes." I nodded and took another bite. "I'm impressed."

"Well don't get used to it." She shook her head and laughed dryly. "It was pure luck. This may be the only thing that I can make." She put a fork full into her mouth and raised her eyebrows. "Not too bad."

* * *

><p>After dinner we sat back down on the couch and talked about our lives while we fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. Arizona told me more about her childhood, her family, and her friends. She told me all the things she accomplished and everything that inspired her. I listened intently to every word that she said and she did the same for me. I didn't want the night to end but before we knew it, the clock struck twelve and I knew that it was time for me to go. I had an early morning.<p>

"I should get going." I stated as I finished off my wine.

"I suppose so." Arizona smiled at me, showing off her irresistible dimples. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Of course." She walked me to the door. I stopped in front of it then turned to faced her. "Thank you for the lovely evening. I had a great time." I said truthfully.

"Thank you for coming over." She replied and stepped closer to me. I didn't hesitate as I pulled her by the hips and kissed her lightly. The kiss started off innocent but quickly turned fanatical. She pushed me against the door and put a leg between my thighs. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Before I knew it, the kiss was over. I opened my eyes and saw Arizona smirking at me. "Goodnight Calliope." She bit her lip.

"Goodnight." I replied, giving her a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up happier than I had been in a long time. I played back my date with Arizona and couldn't help but smile like an idiot. But I was also nervous because I did not want to run into Piper while working. I didn't know what I'd do if I ran into her. A part of me knew that it was inevitable.<p>

At work, I worked on a couple of cases and had a meeting before lunch. I had yet to see Arizona. So when I finished with my meeting, I made my way to Arizona's studio. Knocking lightly, I heard the blonde tell me to enter.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered as I came up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She was concentrating on a half painted picture that rested on an easel.

"Hey Calliope." She didn't look at me, still focusing on the picture in front of her. She had a dark blue button up shirt on with different colors of paint splattered all over it and a pair of skinny jeans with flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few loose strands framing her face.

"That looks great." I stated, resting my chin on her shoulder. She had a brush in one hand and a pallet in the other.

"Thanks." She still didn't look at me. Her eyes hadn't moved in a while.

"Put that down and come give me some kisses." I squeezed her tighter.

"Okay." She stated simply as I moved away from her so she could put her things down. "Come here." Arizona extended her arms. I complied and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said, loving the smell of her subtle perfume. We held each other for a couple of minutes as I poked fun at her attire. She knew I was only kidding.

There was a knock at the door as our lips parted. I pulled away quickly. "Come in." Arizona stated.

"I knew I'd find you here." Mark smirked as he entered the room. "What are you ladies doing?"

"Nothing." Arizona and I said in unison.

"Right…" He winked. "Cal, I need your help with something, if you don't mind."

I sighed and nodded. "Sure." I turned to Arizona. "See you later?"

"Of course." She gave me a quick kiss.

"What's up?" I asked my friend as we walked to my office.

"Piper's here." He stated as he closed my door once we were inside.

"Lovely." I knew this was going to come up. I had a bad feeling. "Where is she? So I can avoid."

"Conference room three."

"Have you talked to her?" I asked as I leaned up against my desk. Mark sat down in the chair in front of me.

"No I haven't. I just saw h-" He stopped as we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said a little frustrated.

"Callie?" The person stated softly. As soon as I heard that voice, my body went cold. She peered her head through the door and began opening it until she was standing in the doorway. She closed the door and took a deep breath. "Hey."

"Hi." I was indifferent. Mark sat up in his seat and looked up at me.

"Mark, can you give us a minute?" Piper asked quietly.

"Uh…" He looked from her to me, asking me permission to leave, with his eyes. I nodded and he stood up. "Sure." He left the room.

Piper came closer to me, I didn't budge. "You look great." She smiled and played with her hands.

"Thanks." I swallowed hard. She looked hotter than ever and all of these memories came flooding back to me. I could feel my skin burn with desire. Damn it, this is not what I wanted. I didn't think she still had a hold on me after so long. There was something about her that oozed sex and as I racked my eyes over her figure, she smirked. She had long dark wavy hair that came to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black pant suit with a white collared shirt underneath, paired with black high heels. Her jacket was unbuttoned and it exposed her tiny waist.

"Have you missed me?" She asked as she came closer to me.

"No." I was being honest. I didn't miss her. I was better without her and now I had Arizona. My sweet Arizona, I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"Then why are you smiling?" She smirked.

"I wasn't." I shook my head. "What are you doing here?" I asked as she came closer to me.

"I've missed you." Piper was inches from me. I took a deep breath but I couldn't move. Her green eyes were pinning me down.

"Bullshit." I replied, still not moving.

"I want to pick up where we left off." She put her hands on my hips. "I'm in town for a couple of days and I was hoping that we could have a little bit of fun."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I hated that I was so weak around her.

**Arizona POV**

I had worked through lunch and I definitely needed to grab something to eat. I wondered if Calliope had eaten so I decided to stop by her office just in case she wanted to grab something with me.

Putting my things down, I washed my hands and headed out the door. Once I got to Callie's door, I looked through the small window on the side of the door, my face fell and I felt a sinking feeling. Calliope was leant up against her desk and a dark haired woman was inches from her. The Latina had her eyes closed as the woman inched closer and closer to her. I knew that they were about to kiss. I felt like I was going to puke but I couldn't will myself to leave. I kept looking through the window as their lips connected. I let out a groan as tears threatened to escape. I couldn't watch anymore. Turning on my heel, I walked down the hall until I reached the back door. I needed some air. By this time I had tears running down my cheeks.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought Callie and I had something special but apparently I was just a toy to her. I know that she and I never talked about being official but I felt like it was implied with the way that we were acting with each other. I didn't know what else to do so I laughed as the tears poured out of my eyes. Fuck you Calliope.

"Arizona?" Mark came around the corner. "You okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Fuck." I whispered as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "Yeah I'm fine." I turned toward him.

"Are you sure?" He came closer. "You're crying..."

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" He put a hand on my shoulder and for a second I felt like I was going to burst into tears but I kept it together.

"Callie." I stated simply. I didn't know why I told him but I did.

"Is she okay?" He didn't remove his hand from my shoulder.

"Yeah she's fine. She's in good hands." I stated dryly. I couldn't believe that I opened myself up to someone who was just playing the field. I remember when we first talked on the phone; Calliope told me what she wanted in a relationship. She told me she wanted a meaningful relationship but her going from one woman to the other was definitely not anything meaningful. I thought what we had was special but I guess I was wrong.

"Shit. Piper." He stated to himself.

**Callie POV**

Before I could open my eyes, I felt Piper's lips on mine. It took me a minute to register what was going on but as soon as I did, I pulled back. I always enjoyed kissing her but now, nothing compared to a kiss from Arizona. Now I was one hundred percent sure that Arizona was it for me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I grabbed her by the arms and held her at arms length. "I don't want anything to do with you." I stated with conviction.

"Come on, Callie." She tried coming closer but I stood strong.

"No, I am involved with someone…and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't come back. You treated me like shit when I gave you everything you asked for." By this point she had stepped back.

Before she could say anything, Mark burst through the door. "Get away from her." We both looked at Mark.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Fuck this." She laughed and turned to leave. "It's a shame though; you were one of the best fucks I've ever had." With that, she was gone.

"You really fucked up." Mark yelled at me as he closed my door. I looked at him like he was crazy. "You threw what you had with Arizona away, and for what? A bitch that treated you like shit."

"What? She tried kissing me but I pulled away. Nothing happened. I swear, I didn't let anything happen." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah well you never know who is watching. See that right there?" He pointed to the long window next to the door. I nodded. "Arizona saw everything that happened." As soon as he said that, my heart dropped.

"Mark, nothing happened. She kissed me once by surprise but I stopped it right away." I was starting to panic. I didn't want Arizona thinking that I had cheated on her. She was the only one I wanted.

"I believe you but you should go talk to Arizona." He finished and walked out of the room.

**Arizona POV**

I was glad that Steven James wasn't too picky about when I was working and when I wasn't, as long as I was making progress, and I was. I told him that I needed to step out for a bit and he was perfectly fine with it.

Once I got into my apartment I fell into bed and closed my eyes, thoughts of Calliope plagued my mind, within a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was abruptly woken up by a loud banging on my door. I looked up at the time, realizing that I had slept for only half an hour, maybe a little more.<p>

Pulling myself out of bed, I reached the door and looked through the peephole. It was Calliope. I wasn't ready to see her. I had told Mark everything that I saw and I knew that he approached her about it. He was surprisingly very comforting. I saw a new side of him that I didn't dislike.

"Arizona, please open the door." Callie knocked loudly again. I remained silent. "I'm not leaving until you open the door."

I really didn't want to deal with her right now so I cleared my throat and spoke. "Go home Callie."

I heard movement from the other side of the door. "Arizona, you have to hear me out, it's not what you think. Please let me in." She pleaded. "Please let me explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...Lemme know what you think and thanks for reading. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that most of you have forgotten about this fic, and will probably need to skim from the beginning...and I am so sorry that I haven't been updating it, but I was stuck as to where I was going to take this story. I finally came up with something a little bit different that originally thought thanks to a friend. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

"Please…" I pleaded. I needed her to understand that what just happened didn't mean anything. It was all a misunderstanding. "Just let me explain."

"I…fine…you have one minute." She looked spent. She looked beyond tired and I couldn't help but feel guilty for it. Arizona let me into her apartment slowly. I made sure to walk in as leisurely as possible, I didn't want to make any sudden movements and startle her into changing her mind.

"May I sit?" I asked as I walked deeper into her apartment. She nodded yes and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. I couldn't help but sigh loudly. Piper could have ruined something that could have been so wonderful. "Please." I patted the seat next to me, asking her to sit. She thought about it for a few seconds then began walking toward me. I gave her a tired smile as she came face to face with me.

Slowly taking her hands into mine, I chose my words carefully. "The woman you saw, the one who kissed me and took me completely…completely by surprise, was Piper. I used to work with her. We had a thing a while back. We weren't a couple or anything, she used to walk all over me, and I let her." I watched as her eyes went soft. "I regret it so much, but it happened and I am not proud of it. She accepted a job across the country and I hadn't seen her since…until today."

"That's nice." She tried pulling her hands away from mine, but I held them tighter. "I guess there is still a part of you that wants to go back to that place."

"No. That's where you're wrong. I want nothing to do with her anymore." I let go of one of her hands and brought it to her cheek, caressing it softly. I was glad she didn't flinch.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" She looked deep into my eyes; there were tears in her dark blue orbs. "I know that we are only dating, but I really like you Calliope and I thought we were going somewhere."

"We are going somewhere. I promise. I like you a lot, Arizona." The beautiful blonde smiled slightly. I was happy that I was able to get a smile from her. "I didn't know she was going to grab me. I didn't know she was going to kiss me. If I did, I would have never told Mark to leave us alone."

I could hear a soft gasp escape her perfect lips. She closed her eyes and let go of my hands. I was a bit confused. "You wanted to be alone with her? You two had a past, yet you were fine with being alone with her…Deep down inside, did you want something to happen?"

"What? No." I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. "The reason why I knew I could be alone with her was because of you, Arizona." She bit down on her bottom lip and looked at me through liquid eyes. "I don't know where you and I are going, but I do know that I want us to end up somewhere. I want to be with you. I knew that I would not do anything, that I could face her because I had you now. This is the start of something new, something amazing, there is no way I would have done anything to jeopardize this." I waved my hand between the two of us. "As soon as she kissed me, I pushed her away. I didn't want to kiss her."

After what seemed like forever, she spoke. "I'm sorry I blew it out of proportion." She looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I think I would have done the same thing had the roles been reversed. I just want you to know that I don't want her. Like…at all." I emphasized the last couple of words, which elicited a smile that displayed one beautiful dimple.

"I believe you." The blonde wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I think we should figure out where we stand."

"I totally agree with you." I sat back against the couch. Arizona did the same.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" The artist asked as she stared straight ahead. I turned my head to look at her, smiling. The question was simple, we weren't anywhere special, we weren't even in an intimate embrace, but everything about the moment was perfect. I grabbed her hand, which got her to look my way.

"Yes." I smiled and looked down at our hands. It was such a small gesture, but so intimate at the same time. When I feel her hand touching the palm of my hand, it feels like the entire world is at my fingertips right now. I can feel my cheeks getting warm, and I can also feel my heart pounding like a drum. When she grasps on so tight, the bright, strong, independent artist that I cannot wait to make a future with, I can't help but smile internally. This was what I was waiting for. In this moment, there is no way I could think about letting go. It's crazy how her hand seems to fit perfectly with mine, like it was supposed to be that way, like my hands were meant to hold only hers. It seems so beautiful and so satisfying with a rush of so many different emotions. I can literally feel how close we are to each other. This feeling trumps all of the other feelings that I have felt before with anyone.

"Arizona." I whisper through a smile.

"What?" She asks.

"I hate to have to leave, but I have to go back to work, I have a few things I need to finish before I can be done for the day."

"Okay." She states, but makes no attempt to let go of my hand.

"You're cute." I say as I pull myself from the couch and move toward her, our hands still intertwined. "Can I see you tonight?" I ask as I give her a soft peck on her soft pink lips.

"Yes." She whispers into my mouth. "I have a thing until eight, but after that I'm free."

"Perfect. I'll call you." I finish as we stand.

**Arizona POV**

After taking a bit too long saying goodbye to Calliope, I head into the bathroom and start a bath for myself. I wasn't looking forward to the late meeting that I had to attend that night, but I planned on giving myself a pep talk until I was no longer terrified. I also planned on drinking a bottle of wine before I was to be picked up. I usually didn't drink whole bottles of wine at one time, but I needed the liquid courage to deal with what was about to happen.

After getting ready, and drinking half a bottle of red wine, I was ready to go. I was a little tipsy, which made me a little happy. Within a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

"Ready?" A tall man asked as he looked at me.

"As I'll ever be." I smiled sadly at Dante Hastings.

"It'll be okay, Arizona. I promise." He reassured me. "I'm glad you were okay with being picked up. I wanted to talk to you before we met with everyone." He waited until we were in his car before he spoke again.

"Okay, I have everything that we need in this folder. You can look through it and make sure everything looks good. I really think we have something here. I really do." The man talked as he drove. I was half listening, half looking through everything that was in the folder.

"I hope so." I stated, not taking my eyes off of the paperwork in front of me.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. There were a million things going on in my head. But Calliope was at the top of that list. I had never mentioned any of this to her. Mainly because I thought that it would blow over. That the life I had prior to Seattle was in my past. I thought that if I didn't even think about it, it didn't exist. And I never did talk about it. I chose to forget it, until it came creeping back into my life just a few days ago. I had gotten the call the morning of my second date with Calliope. I was nervous about it, but I didn't let it bother me until I was absolutely sure about what was happening. I still wasn't sure about what was really going on, but I knew that no matter what happened, I didn't want my girlfriend to find out. Not until everything was fixed. Not until I knew something.

"We're here." Dante stated as he turned the car off. I stepped out into the slightly cool air and looked up at the enormous dark building. I said nothing until we reached the room that the meeting was in. I could see there were two people in the room, and as I made eye contact with her, I could feel my lunch slowly coming up.

"Ready?" Mr. Hastings asked as he smiled. I smiled as best I could and followed him into the room.

"Arizona, it's nice to see you again." Erica Hahn smiled her signature evil smile. It took everything in me not to cry. I could tell from her gaze that she wouldn't go down without a fight. I hadn't thought that an encounter with this wicked woman would leave me so traumatized.

**Callie POV**

"There isn't anything that I can say to these people to make them rethink this lawsuit, and frankly I don't want to. They have every right to file this lawsuit. People died. Because someone was negligent and didn't take the necessary precautions, people died. They need closure." I was fuming, maybe because it was Cristina's hospital, maybe it was because people died, all I knew was that it was tragic. I knew when Steve came to me with chocolates after I came back to work that this case wasn't going to be something I would like.

"Callie. We can save the hospital millions and millions of dollars if we can get them to settle. It'll be better for everyone. They'll get their money, the hospital will get to keep their doors open, and everyone wins." Mr. James stated as he took a seat across from my desk. "We've been with them for so many years; I don't want to let them down."

Sighing loudly, I thought about it for a second. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. I'll go to the meeting with Roberts. I'm warning you though; I don't think I'll be able to do much." I hoped that that was the truth. I wanted the victims of the crash to win.

Clapping his hands together, the man stood from the chair and thanked me numerous times.

After tying up loose ends on some of the cases I was nearly done with, I left for the night. As I stepped out into the cold spring air, I wrapped my jacket tightly around myself and thought about Arizona. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialed her number.

"Hey Calliope." She whispered into the phone. She sounded sad.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled as I made my way home. "I was hoping you'd like the idea of coming over to my place and maybe watching a movie or something." I didn't have a reason to be nervous, yet I was.

She kept quiet for a few seconds. "I'd like that." She mumbled.

"Great." A smile spread across my face. "Do you remember where it was?"

"I do." She cleared her throat. "I'll be there in half an hour." We said our goodbyes as I made my way home.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at my door. I couldn't contain my excitement as I went for the door. "Hey." I squealed as Arizona came into view. She had on a white v neck shirt with a light pink cardigan over it and dark blue skinny jeans. She looked delicious. Her hair was up in a pony tail, with a few loose curls around her face.

"Hey sexy lady." She walked into my waiting arms and hugged me tight. I tried to pull away but Arizona kept a secure hold on me. Smiling into her hair, I held the embrace for a while longer. When she was finally ready to let go, I ran my hands up and down her arms.

"Miss me?" I asked, leading her further into my apartment.

"You know it." She smiled softly. I couldn't help but notice that she looked less Arizona like; it looked like someone had drained some of the life out of her. When she smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. I had never seen her like this. I wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't want to pry.

"So, what movie would you like to watch? I have a lot. You can look for yourself." I pointed to the shelves full of movies.

Without saying a word, Arizona walked over to the movies and began looking. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please." She replied, still looking at the movies. I watched her as I poured the wine. She was slouching and it looked as though she didn't care what movie we watched. She was barely looking at what any of the movie titles were. After a few seconds, she picked one out and looked down at it.

"That's a good one." I smiled as I approached her with two glasses of wine in my hands.

"We'll go with this one then."

After we got situated on the couch, I pulled the blonde into my side and wrapped my arms around her. She felt amazing in my arms. We said nothing until half way into the movie.

"This is good." She mumbled, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"I'm glad you like it." She just nodded into my chest and continued watching the movie.

A few minutes later I had noticed her breathing slowing down a bit so I looked down at the beautiful woman and noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Arizona." I nudged her lightly, but she didn't stir. Deciding to let her sleep, I pulled her closer to me. She always smelled so amazing. As the movie played on, I found myself growing more and more tired. A few minutes later, I fell asleep as well.

"Calliope." I heard someone say, followed by a few nudges to my left arm. "Callie."

"I'm up." I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

"We fell asleep." Arizona whispered.

Kissing her lightly, I asked what the time was.

"It's three in the morning." She pulled away from me. "I should get going."

"It's three, Arizona. Just stay here." I stood from the couch, stretching my muscles with a satisfied groan.

"I can't. That's…that wouldn't be-" I cut her off.

"Please. We won't do anything. We'll just sleep. Please?" I pleaded. I could see that she was battling herself internally. "I'll even sleep on the couch, if that'll make you feel better."

"No, that isn't necessary." She stopped. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Great." I smiled, receiving a smile in return. After giving her a big t-shirt of mine, I changed while she occupied the restroom.

"Do you floss?" She asked as she exited into my room.

"Yes." I nodded. "Every night." She smiled. "Why?"

"I just couldn't see myself dating someone who doesn't floss." I raised my eyebrows at her. "What?" She asked, I just shook my head in response. "It's a thing…I have. I don't know how to explain it."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I get it." I stood and walked into the bathroom. "I'll only be a few minutes. Jump into bed."

**Arizona POV**

It took me a few minutes to pick a side of the bed, but once I did, I groaned at how comfortable the bed was. While I was in Calliope's arms earlier during the night, I felt calm. I knew I had troubles ahead of me, but in that moment, everything else but her, seemed miniscule. Nothing mattered but her and I in that moment-watching a movie that I had no intention of paying attention to.

Even with what was going on in my life right now, Calliope was my light at the end of the tunnel. We were fresh, we were new, we were only just beginning, but I knew that if we kept with it, we would have a great future together. I knew that I could love her in time, and I hoped to god that she would be able to do the same because if there was anyone that was right for me, that was my soul mate, it was her.

I didn't have to tell her about the bad day that I had. I didn't have to tell her that I was on the verge of losing everything, I didn't even need to tell her a single word, yet she knew something was wrong so she held me a little tighter and hugged and kissed me a little longer than she normally would have. She made me feel better with just a simple touch. There was no way I was going to let her go anytime soon. I had stumbled on to a great woman.

"Well don't you look adorable in my bed?" She winked at me and I couldn't help but grin at her words.

"Your bed is really comfortable." I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of her sheets. They smelled just like her. It was easily becoming my favorite thing in the world.

"Will that get you into my bed more often?" She smirked at me as she got into bed next to me. "Good choice by the way, I usually gravitate toward this side of the bed." She pointed to where she was sitting. "Do you like one or two pillows? I have another pillow I can get you, if you'd like?"

"No, one is just fine." I smiled and scooted closer to her as she settled into the sheets. "Hold me." I demanded with a small pout on my lips.

"You're adorable." She pulled me into her side.

"I'm hot." I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips in the cute way that Calliope told me only I knew how to do.

"…hot…and cute." She rubbed my back as I scoffed, which made her laugh.

We stayed silent for a few seconds. "Goodnight Calliope." I finally stated.

"Goodnight Arizona." She whispered into my hair.

* * *

><p>"Arizona." Calliope pulled me out of a nice dream I was having. "Wake up."<p>

"I'm up…" I assured her. "Is that my phone?" I asked as I heard something vibrate.

"Yes. I didn't mean to look at it; I thought it was mine so I grabbed it. It's some guy named Dante Hastings."

As those words came out of her beautiful mouth, I lunged at my phone. "I have to take this. I'll be a minute." I pressed the answer button and rushed out of the room, leaving a slightly confused brunette.

"Hello." I whispered into the phone so Calliope couldn't hear me. "Please tell me you have good news."

"Kind of." Dante said slowly. I kept quiet until he continued. "You have a few months before anything significant happens. This is the part where we wait. It'll be a few months before they contact us again."

"So I have to have this constantly in the back of my mind for months?" This was unbelievable.

"Look, Arizona, live your life. Everything will be fine. I promise. Don't let this control your life. That's what she wants to happen. Don't let her get to you, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed as I took his words in. I was beginning a new chapter in my life, with Calliope, and I sure as hell wouldn't let Erica get in the way of it. "You're right. I'll put it on the back burner." I nodded to myself.

"Great." We said our goodbyes and I walked back into Callie's bedroom. She was still lying in bed. As I walked in, she took her eyes off of the ceiling and looked at me.

"Everything okay?" She lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Everything is great." I smiled and crawled onto the bed to give my beautiful girlfriend a kiss on her luscious lips. "Everything is super great." I nod and give her a super magic smile.

**Callie POV**

"Arizona and I made it official." I told my best friend as we sat in conference room two, waiting for the others to join.

"So you guys are together now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." I smiled. "We are."

"I'm really happy for you Callie. You deserve it." My best friend shook his head as he looked into my eyes. "I hope she's the one." He stated and all I could see was honesty in his grey eyes.

"I hope so too." I nodded.

"Have you had sex yet?" Mark winked at me. I knew that question was coming.

"No, we haven't. I really, really want to though. But this morning we were talking about our relationship and she said that she wanted to wait for the right time." I said, air quoting the last two words.

"When I dated Lexie, she said the same thing…we didn't have sex until three months in."

I let out a long chuckle. "Arizona won't make me wait that long…" I finished, unsure of myself.

"Let's hope not." His eyes went wide.

"So have you talked to Lexie lately?" I knew this wasn't something that Mark wanted to talk about, but I wanted to make sure that my friend was okay.

"No…" He shook his head.

"Meredith won't talk about it either. Cristina has tried to ask where Lexie went, but it doesn't work. Maybe I could try talking to her. See if she can help you out."

"I hope she can." Mark Sloan finished as two of our colleagues entered the room. He gave me a look that told me not to continue our conversation so I nodded and looked around the room. As I did, I noticed that Arizona was standing outside of one of the conference rooms across from us. She was talking to a woman who I knew was in human resources. A woman who I knew was a lesbian. A woman who I had made out with a couple of times, but not a woman who I would ever be interested in having a future with… She was hot, but she didn't have much substance.

I pleaded and did every type of stupid mind trick that I could think of to make Arizona turn my way and look at me, but it didn't work. She was deep in conversation with Lana.

Taking my eyes off of her for a second, I looked over at Mark, who was looking at the same thing I was looking at. "Don't sweat it." He shrugged. I knew I shouldn't have cared, but a part of me did. I decided to use the restroom at that second.

Without saying a word, I stepped out into the hallway and headed toward the two women. I had no idea what I was going to say so I was hoping that Arizona would see me and start a conversation.

I had high heels on so I knew that they would notice me. As I came closer to them, the blonde bombshell turned to look in my direction. She made eye contact with me and nodded her head, almost as if she knew that those footsteps belonged to me.

"Calliope." Arizona smiled.

"Hey." I stated coolly, looking from Arizona's bright blue eyes, to the other woman's deep hazel ones.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." She stated as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Uh…sure." I smiled as Lana looked me up and down. "This way?" I asked my girlfriend as I pointed in the direction of the patio.

"Perfect." She followed me outside. "Lana wanted to congratulate me on bagging you" She raised her eyebrows, and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah we had a thing…a long time ago. It wasn't even a thing…" I curled my lips.

"She wanted to make it very clear to me that you two had a thing…" Arizona winked at me as she smiled, showing her dimples.

"Look, Arizona-" I tried but was cut off by the blonde haired woman who was laughing. "Um… I don't understand." I stated cautiously.

"Calliope, you're adorable when you're nervous. I'm okay with it. I'm not someone who you have to hide things from. I don't get jealous of past flings." She smiled and took my hands into her own. "You have a meeting that you should be at, but you left it so you could investigate what Lana and I were talking about. You don't have to do that. I don't judge. And I don't believe everything I hear until I've heard it from the other person. We all have a past. We all have a past" She emphasized. "…I accept yours." Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened her baby blue eyes she looked like she was about to cry. "Our past is our past… we all make mistakes, and we're sorry. I'm so sorry." She stopped and looked up at the sky. I had a feeling that she was talking about something completely different.

"What-" I stopped as Mark poked his head through the door.

"Time to go." He gave us an apologetic smile and rushed back inside.

"Can I see you tonight?" I asked.

"I'm hanging out with Teddy…" She stated sadly.

"What were you talking about?" I decided to pry just a little bit. "Why are you saying that you're sorry?"

She looked as though she would say what was on her mind, but decided against it. "I was just making a point." She smiled. I knew that wasn't true but I let it go.

* * *

><p>"I have a good feeling about this whole situation." My best friend reassured me.<p>

"Me too." I lied.

"Oh! So I met a guy." Teddy squealed happily. "His name is Henry."

"What happened to Mark?" I shifted in my chair with a twizzler sticking out of my mouth.

"He's a good lay every once in a while, but he's not someone to settle down with." She shrugged.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I finished as I stood to grab another glass of wine. "Want some more?"

"No, I'm good." Teddy yelled at my retreating form.

"Suit yourself."

"Are you going to tell Callie about Erica?" The other woman asked as I sat back down.

"Probably not. I don't want it to affect our relationship. Especially since its new and all." I nodded. "Plus, it'll be a few months before anything really happens."

"I'm sorry that it followed you here." Teddy reached toward me and put a hand on my thigh.

"Me too." I added. "…Me too."

A few hours and two bottles of wine later, I was feeling pretty intoxicated. Due to the cloudiness from the alcohol, I felt it okay to drunk dial Calliope.

"I'm going to call my sexy goddess." I told Teddy. She nodded, not taking her eyes away from her phone.

"Hello." Her velvety voice came through the phone.

"Hey beautiful." I slurred.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I could hear rustling on the other end.

"Drinking wine. Teddy keeps texting her new guy and I can't stop thinking about you. What are you doing?"

"You sound a little tipsy." She laughed. "Nothing. I am in bed, reading."

"What are you reading?" I moved from the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

"A case file. Cristina's hospital is being sued." She finished slowly.

"Oh my god. What?" I made a face then laughed when I saw myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll have to tell you about it the next time I see you…outside of work." Calliope cleared her throat. "When _will _that be?"

"Tomorrow night." I stated confidently.

"Yeah?" She sounded excited.

"Absolutely." I smiled to myself. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Should be interesting... Just go with it... :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
